Mission: Obliviate
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: The Gundam pilots hadn't gotten rid of their Gundams, and remainments of OZ are targeting them. Five strange girls are suddenly thrown into their lives, and nothing will be the same for any of the ten...ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, I am SylphWindDancer, and I am now working on my FIRST Gundam Wing story!**

**Heero: Finally.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Heero: Well, it's the truth.**

**Duo: Well, since Heero's being such a gentleman, I'll say it. SylphWindDancer does NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters! If you cannot read this to figure it out, I would like to inquire why you're attempting to read this at all-**

**Me: THANK you, Duo.**

_**Gundam Wing**_

_**Mission: Obliviate**_

Chapter 1

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, MAXWELL!!!!" a familiar Wufei Chang's voice roared at 9:30 in the morning. He and the Shinigami, Duo Maxwell, ran inside the hangar, Duo running from the PO'd shirtless Asian. He cackled, "Learn to loosen up, Wuffy, c'mon!"

The other Gundam pilots peered out from making adjustments on their Gundam to see what all the fuss was about. Wufei then threw a wrench that hit Duo in the shoulder. He stopped, and he rubbed the now aching spot, "Itai...that hurt, Wu."

"You deserved it." Wufei stomped back outside in the snow.

Quatre Raberba Winner, with his slightly messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, sighed, "What did you do this time, Duo?"

They heard Wufei bark from outside, "He thought it was funny to put a stupid perverted doll in my bathroom!!!"

Quatre doubled over in laughed, and Trowa Barton, with his unibang of brown and emerald green eyes, grinned slightly, "Dare I ask what exactly happened?"

Duo wove his arms around, "Dude, you should've seen it! His face..." then, he held up a camera mischeiviously, "...priceless. You gotta see it."

Then, Duo told them...

_Duo was unlocking the window to Wufei's empty bathroom, grinning to himself. He finally got it opened, and stepped inside quietly. He opened a box and set a floppy inflatable doll in the shower. He plugged in a plug, and air began to blow up the female made doll._

_While it was blowing up, Duo hooked up a tiny wire into a button. Then, he saw the doll was finished inflating. He turned it off, and sealed the hole. Then, he heard footsteps approaching. He threw the shower curtains across the shower._

_He jumped back outside, leaving the window open. The door opened, and Wufei stepped inside. He was puzzled at why his shower curtains were shut. He slid them aside, and Duo pressed the button, taking a picture of his face at the same time._

_The blonde headed doll said in a girly voice, "Hey, there, hot stuff."_

_**"MMMMAAAXXXXWWWWEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"**_

Trowa shook his head, "Duo, it's a wonder how you became a pilot." and he disappeared in Heavyarms' cockpit once more.

"Hey, not cool!" Duo pouted.

Heero Yuy, with his messy brown hair and icy blue eyes, glared at Duo once and said, "Baka," and he went back to his work.

Duo's amethyest eyes went to Quatre, who shrugged, and jumped down from Sandrock. The heir of the Winnder foundation inquired, "Are you already finished with Deathscythe, Duo?"

"Yeah, I'm done. You guys work slow." the God of Death informed in a matter-of-factly way.

Heero retorted, "At least our Gundams won't fall apart in space with the way you work with yours! It'll probably crumble with how fast you worked on it!"

"I beg to differ, Yuy! I do my work wonderously."

Trowa chuckled quietly, "I'll never understand Americans."

---

Her feet trudged her along, wounded, bloodied, exhausted. She gave a short cry of pain when she moved a tree branch, only to have it rebound and hit her on the back. She was surrounded by a forest, her blood staining the pure white snow, and could see a clearing ahead of her. Then, the sun was in her eyes shortly when a piece of metal reflected it. She instantly covered her eyes with a hand, and looked more closely at the metal.

It was strange looking...in the shape of a foot. But it was still quite a ways off.

_Better get going, though... _she told herself. _I still need to find him..._

---

The pilots were taking a break from their Gundams, and were extremely bored. Duo leaned back in his chair, balencing on his two legs, "So..." he looked around, hoping someone would start a conversation.

No one did.

So, he continued, "We totally need a little holiday, don't 'cha think?"

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stared at him like, 'what was that?' Quatre repeated, "A...holiday?"

"Yeah. I mean, these guys hardly even talk as it is, unless we're talking about plans. And we're all just stressed, ya know?" Duo explained.

Quatre looked at the three nineteen-year-olds, and looked back at Duo, "I see what you mean, but you know if we go, _something's _bound to happen."

Wufei snickered as Heero left the room, "Life's not a whole vacation, Maxwell."

"I know it's not, Mr. Chang. Then, could we at least move back into civilization? It's not like anyone's about to find this place." the Shinigami whined.

Then, they heard Heero shout about something. Instinctively, they grabbed their guns and ran off to find Heero. They found him right outside the hangar that held their Gundams. He was holding a girl on his back, half-conscious. She had long brown hair, dirtied and stained with a little blood. She had half-open light purple eyes, and had some fresh wounds on her legs, arms, and her shirt was partially ripped on her back. She looked up wearily from Heero's back, everything a little blurry. She caught Duo's startled eye. Then, her body relaxed. She had found him. She closed her eyes, and let her body have the rest it deserved.

Quatre found his voice first, "Is she alright?"

"She's just unconscious now. Her wounds look serious." Heero pointed out. "We should get her inside."

Wufei hissed, "Are you joking, Yuy? We don't know who she is!"

Duo remained silent.

Trowa noticed this, "Duo? Something wrong? You know her?"

"N-no...it's nothing, I don't know her." Duo shook his head.

They took the girl inside, and cleaned up her wounds, and set her in a bed. Heero went to take a quick shower to rinse off the blood he'd received from the girl. Duo, however, had gone back into his room, thinking to himself.

_There's no way...no way in hell that's her...she couldn't be alive...that can't be her..._

The God of Death opened a small file cabinet he had, and took out a file. It had two pictures in it. One had a picture of the front of the church he grew up in. The other had a child Duo standing next to the tall Father Maxwell, and beside him was a little girl that resymboled the teen they'd just found. Father Maxwell's words echoed in his head:

_**"We took her off the streets the same day as you. She grew up in another branch of the church. Duo...there is a relationship between you two. A family bond. We checked it out. She is your little sister."**_

_But...it can't be...I saw the accident...the car she was in blew up..._

_**"Does she **_**have**_** to go?" The young Duo asked Father Maxwell.**_

_**"Yes. Her illness is getting worse. She needs to see the doctor." Father Maxwell assured, "She'll be alright. She'll be back soon."**_

_**He gave her to a preist, and sat her in the carseat beside him. She gave Duo a warm smile, and they drove off. Duo waved, watching the car blend into the crowd. Father Maxwell put a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**Then, a loud explosion filled his ears. Duo's amethyest eyes reflected flames. **_

_**Screaming...**_

_**Death...**_

_**Flames...**_

_**Screaming...**_

_**Pain...**_

**Death.**

_**Father Maxwell gripped his shoulder tightly, his eyes widening in horror. But, Duo broke free of his grasp, and ran towards the wreckage, tears flying out his eyes.**_

Duo could see himself calling out her name, but it was deaf to his ears. He couldn't see it, nor could he read his own lips. He couldn't remember anything after that. He cursed quietly, "Why do I have to remember this now?"

He stood, and walked in the room where they were keeping her momentarily. Her breathing had quieted, and had relaxed more. He brushed some hair out of her face gently. Staring at her, and remembering her eyes, Duo muttered, "...Satsuki. That was your name...Satsuki."

---

It was another two days before the girl woke. Ever since Duo remembered who she was, he hardly left her side, causing suspicion amongst his fellow pilots. Quatre approached him for the hundredth time, it seemed like, "Duo, are you sure...you don't know her?"

Duo gave in. He sighed, "Q-man, what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you to Tell Trowa, Wu, or Heero, okay?"

"Why not?" the blonde blinked.

"Just promise. Not yet...just not yet. They'll know eventually, though."

"Fine, I promise."

"This girl...Father Maxwell took her off the streets, too. We kinda grew up together...she's my little sister. No, not _like _a little sister." he added after seeing Quatre's eyes, "She _is_ my sister."

Quatre's eyes widened more.

"...Satsuki."

"Satsuki?..." Quatre looked at him, then back at her. "I thought you didn't have any family."

"Yeah, well...I forgot. I hardly ever got to talk to her for more than fifteen minutes."

"Duo..." Quatre was stricken speechless. Then, he smiled softly and told him, "Well, I guess I see why you don't want them to know right away."

"Thanks, Q-man." Duo nodded.

Quatre sighed depressingly, "Trust me, Duo. She's gonna be a lot easier than 29 sisters..." and he buried his face in his hands.

Duo patted him out of sympathy, grinning slightly, "29 sisters...damn, your parents were busy."

Quatre laughed and punched Duo's arm playfully.

Then, they heard a quiet moan come from the identified Satsuki. The two snapped their heads to her, anxious for her awakening. Her purple eyes slowly opened, and they saw Duo's first. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and smiled weakly, "...Duo. Duo, it's you, isn't it?"

She raised her right hand, and Duo clasped it, "It's me, Satsuki."

"I'm glad I finally found you. I've been looking forever."

"What were you looking for me for?"

"Well, after Father Maxwell died, I began looking for you. You're the only family I have left, ya know."

Duo's eyes twinkled when she said that.

"I still remember..." she went on, "The first day he told me you were my big brother." then, she at last saw Quatre behind Duo, "Who is he?"

"Ah, I forgot you were here since you weren't abusing me, Quat!" Duo moved back, letting Satsuki see Quatre more.

The blonde bowed his head, "Hello, Miss Satsuki. I'm Quatre Reberba Winner, a friend of Duo's. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Satsuki smiled fully. Then, she looked at Duo, "Duo..."

"What?"

She laughed sheepishly, "Where's the chow? I feel like I haven't eaten in a year."

Duo beamed, "Yeah, definitely my sister."

Quatre groaned, "Another Duo stomach. Great."

Duo and Quatre stood up to get her some food, only to see who other than Trowa. He cocked his head, "Well, 'no, it's nothing, I don't know her,' huh? But instead, she's your sister?"

"Well- how long were you there?" Duo flinched.

"Long enough to hear you tell Quatre everything." Trowa answered.

The two twitched with guilt.

Quatre pleaded, "Don't tell Heero and Wufei, Trowa. You know they'll be quick to throw her out, saying she's dangerous."

Trowa shrugged, "I'm going to ask questions of my own. But, in the meantime, I'll play along. -Only because she's not ready for Heero and Wufei."

"Thanks, Trowa." Duo grinned, "Now, I'll get some food for everyone, and you two get to know her, alright? Sweet. Be right back." he disappeared.

Quatre helped Satsuki sit up, and Trowa introduced himself, "Hello. I'm Trowa Barton."

"Hi. Well, as you heard, I'm Satsuki Maxwell."

The three conversed for ten minutes, and Trowa frowned, "_Where _in the world is Duo?"

Then, a loud clatter was heard, followed by an American curse. "Argh, dammit!"

Quatre ran into the hall, and saw Duo barely balancing a tray full of food of all kinds. Quatre blinked, "D...Duo..." and he ran to help.

The two Gundam pilots brought in the food, Satsuki and Duo eating the most, the other two mooching off some of the food. When Satsuki was finished, she hung her feet off the edge of the bed, and looked at her brother, seriousness in her eyes, "Duo...she's here."

"She? Who's she?"

"Winner."

Quatre and Trowa raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Duo shrugged, "Wait..._who?"_

"Geez...umm...Kayla Winner."

Duo heard Trowa whisper something to Quatre, who protested slightly. Trowa inquired, "Who is she?"

"Relative." Satsuki answered simply.

Quatre asked, "No Barton or Yuy or Chang?"

"Well, there are, but I don't know what happened to them. Yutaka Chang is the one who did this to me."

"Why?" Duo demanded.

"We had an argument, that's all I need to say."

Then, they heard Heero comment from behind them, "Looks like you've all warmed up quite quickly." and Wufei came up behind him.

"Heero." Duo chuckled nervously, "Ol' buddy, ol' pal..."

"Spill the beans." Wufei ordered, "We know you're hiding this onna's identity."

Duo sighed and told the two to sit down. Quatre whispered in Trowa's ear, "Well, we know one thing: Duo can't keep a secret a secret for very long."

**Duo: That's it? That's all of chapter one?**

**Me: Yep. (says slowly) I. Own. Satsuki. And. Yutaka. And. Kayla. And. Maybe. Someone. Else. No. One. Else. Does.**

**Wufei: Onna, you're such a-**

**Me: Hey! At least I'm not- (looks at Duo) -a hentai.**

**Duo: I resent that!**

**Heero: This is pointless.**

**Trowa: Agreed. **

**Quatre: You guys are so hopeless. Read and review, please.**

**Me: Quatre, you're so sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter two.**

**Heero: At last.**

**Me: I feel like killing you.**

**Duo: That's no way for a lady to act.**

**Quatre: Speaking of which, what happened to Relena?**

**Me: You'll find out later.**

**Trowa: SylphWindDancer does not own anything.**

Chapter 2

Well, as Quatre had said, the first thing Heero and Wufei wanted to do was kick her out, saying no one should know of their whereabouts, no matter who she was before Duo even got the chance to say she was his sister. Thus, Duo and Quatre protested, Trowa wanting no part in this argument. They moved out in the kitchen, Satsuki still able to hear their outbursts. They seemed to go on forever. Then, she heard Duo yell some Japanese before yelling in English, "She's my sister, and she's all I've got!"

Wufei then hissed, "Emotions and family will only make you vulnerable in the future to enimies!"

Duo coldly retorted, "That's why you have no one to turn to! You probably sold them all to the enemies!"

"Why, you-!"

Trowa held Wufei back, as Quatre did Duo. Quatre told him, "Duo, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

The Shinigami growled in his throat.

Once the two young adults stopped struggling, the two holding them back let go. Heero leaned against the doorway, thinking of what he should do. Then, they heard footsteps enter the room(on the opposite side). Satsuki was barely managing to hold herself up, one hand on her ribcage, one hand holding onto the doorway. Everyone was startled at her sudden presence, and she said, "Please...I don't want to go to all this trouble...I just needed to know if Duo was still alive. Just at least let me stay until I can walk properly again, and I'll be out of your way."

The God of Death saw her knees shaking slightly under her, and he and Quatre walked over to help her stand up straight. She then made eye contact with Heero before her brother and the blonde Arab took her back to Duo's room.

When they were gone, Heero ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. Wufei looked at pilot 01 and asked, "What is it, Yuy?"

Heero groaned quietly, "Dammit..."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "I don't care if that onna stays or goes, as long as she doesn't give out our location. It's up to you. We know Winner is just a kid who'll open up his heart to anyone. We know, also, that Barton doesn't care either - he just has the same reasonings as mine." Trowa looked at Heero, and nodded silently.

Heero glanced at him, then at the doorway. He left, still thinking.

---

Heero had walked to his room, and shut his door, turning on a small lamp. He sat at his desk, scattered with a few papers and a cup of pens and pencils. He went through a few files, and then leaned back on two legs of his chair, his mind engulfed in thought. _Wufei and Trowa didn't care as long as she didn't give our location...Duo and Quatre just simply want her to stay...argh, I don't really care either!_

He landed with a thud on all fours again, hearing Duo's and Quatre's faint voices from the next room, talking to Satsuki. What they were saying, though, was beyond him. Heero stood, turned off his lamp, and left his room, going through Duo's open-door room. He saw Duo leaning against the wall, facing Satsuki, who was on the bed. Quatre was sitting beside her, finishing a sentence. They heard Heero enter, and they all turned and looked at the pilot. He looked at Satsuki, who was still dirtied, and told her, "You can stay."

"Just until I can walk right?" she asked.

"No...you can stay as long as you want. But..." he narrowed his eyes a little, "...if you give away our location, I'll punish you faster and harsher than you can believe."

"Alright. Sounds fair. Thank you very much..." she paused, waiting for his name.

"Heero. Yuy."

"Thanks, Heero."

"Hn."

Heero turned and began to leave right after that. But, he heard Duo chuckle, "Maybe there's hope for him after all."

He turned and glared.

Duo raised his hands, "Shutting up now."

Quatre grinned, "That'll be amazing."

"Ah, Quatre! You wound me!" Duo put a hand to his heart, and had a pained expression.

Pilot 04 just shook his head, still grinning.

Heero then left, seeing Wufei and Trowa casually walked back into their rooms without a word.

---

It turned out that Satsuki healed faster than any of them expected (Duo commented, "Of course she would, who do you think she is? She's just like me!"), and had already known that they were Gundam Pilots.

"How?" Trowa frowned.

Satsuki locked eyes with her brother sarcastically, "Let's just say someone got his face plastered everywhere."

Duo snorted.

Heero rolled his eyes, "Careless baka."

"Hey, I'm not a baka, you baka!" Duo protested.

Heero's mouth twitched into a small grin, "Well, that's better than being a hentai."

"Ouch, direct attack, bro." Satsuki laughed, then stood, stretching, "Ooh, my legs hurt."

"You need to get out more." Duo chuckled.

"In this case, I'd say I get out more than you, but you ARE wanted, sooo..."

"Not cool. Man, I say we go out anyway."

Wufei muttered, "And get someone else's face stuck up everywhere? No thanks."

"You're sooo uptight, Wu." Satsuki frowned.

His glared, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"I don't kill women."

"Wow. Should I be considered lucky?"

"I may make an exception if you keep it up."

"Sssuuurrreee you will."

"ONNA-!"

"Ja ne, I'm goin' for a walk."

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, ONNA!"

"Well, come and get me!"

Wufei chased Satsuki outside, and even farther. Eventually, Satsuki lost him, causing a certain mad Asian. She scaled up a tree, and waited, since she heard him still nearby. She leaned back and sighed. It was freaking cold outside, even though she had kidnapped Duo's longjacket, and wore it around her. Then, she noticed the footsteps were silenced. She looked down, not seeing Wufei. She climbed down, keeping her guard up. It was possible someone was around. "Wufei?" she called quietly.

A voice demanded, "Don't move. You're surrounded."

_This already? _Satsuki groaned in her head. Then, a light bulb flicked on in her mental state. She pushed a button on her watch carefully, so they wouldn't notice, then slowly raised her hands, not touching the gun she had buckled to her belt. "I'm not doin' anything."

Then, the group of men emerged from the bushes. They all had guns pointed at her, and one murmured, "Doesn't she look similar to the one old Gundam pilot that got his face on wanted posters?"

Satsuki sighed, sounding bored, "Do I look like a man to you bakas? You sure are stupid."

"Hey, keep yer mouth shut!" another ordered, "Do you know the Gundam pilots?!"

Satsuki didn't answer.

"Respond!"

"You just told me to keep my mouth shut."

"Unless I ask you questions. Now, do you know them?"

"Yep."

"Where are they?"

"About to send you to hell."

"You-"

Then, she made her move. She dodged the bullet the man shot at her, then swiftly took out her gun and fired back. In a couple of seconds, more firing was exchanged, and then even more. All five pilots were there, hiding in the bushes and trees, unleashing their fury. In under a minute, all the men had fallen. Satsuki threw her gun down, seeing as it needed more bullets, "Well, I'm glad I did that to my watch."

"What is it, exactly?" Quatre inquired.

"Tracking system. Told Duo about it, but I'm guessing he 'forgot.'"

"My bad." Duo chuckled, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They were nothing." Satsuki shrugged it off.

"Well, that's great news and all..." Wufei glared, "But I haven't given my punishment."

"You wouldn't even be a challange. Well, maybe a little one." Satsuki held up her fingers to show just how small it was.

Wufei leapt forward at her, and kicked low, hoping to knock her down, but she easily jumped over it, and gave him a side kick in the side, tossing him to the ground. His face was red with anger, and there was a fire in his eyes.

"Okay, now what do we do with these guys?" Satsuki asked, as if what she just did never happened.

"Those are some skills you have." Trowa observed.

"Yeah, well, that comes with living life on my own."

"Well, let's leave them. If anyone else comes, we'll have to change base." Heero turned back toward the direction of the hangar.

Duo snuck up behind Satsuki, "I want my jacket back." and he ripped it off her.

She shivered, "Hey, not cool! Give it back!"

"You stole it!"

"I was gonna give it back!"

"Sure you were!"

"Come on, you two..." Quatre grinned, "It's cold enough. You keep arguing, and the snow is gonna melt."

Trowa turned to Wufei, who hadn't even moved yet, "You gonna lay there all night?"

He growled, "I. Will. Kill. Her."

He stood, and wiped the snow off. Quatre laughed, "Don't worry. We won't tell ANYone."

"You better not, Winner."

**Wufei: (being held back by Trowa and Quatre) LET ME AT HER!! I WILL KILL HER!!!**

**Duo: Oh, man, she kicked your ass!**

**Satsuki: I rule.**

**Wufei: LET ME AT HER!!!**

**Quatre: You have to admit, that WAS a LITTLE funny.**

**Trowa: (grins) Indeed.**

**Heero: Well, I fight better than all of you.**

**Satsuki: Bring it on, suicide man.**

**Wufei: LET ME AT HER!!!**

**Me: Wufei, SHUT UP!**

**Wufei: Make me, onna!**

**Quatre: We're never gonna end this. Please read and review SylphWindDancer's story/stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3! Yay! I know, I'm the worst for not saying this earlier, but...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FIRST FEW REVIEWS!!**

**Heero: Are we ever gonna find out what happened to Relena?**

**Me: I don't really see why you guys even put up with her.**

**Duo: (twitches) I don't like the way you said that.**

**Me: Ah, don't worry.**

**Trowa: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 3

"Alright, we're going now." Satsuki announced so that the other four Gundam pilots could hear her. She and her brother were going out to walk around town, and none of the others - except Quatre - were going with them.

"I'm coming." the two heard Quatre's muffled voice from behind his door.

"Well, let's go then, Quat!" Duo urged, "Civilization calls!"

His door opened, and he emerged, ready to go. "Okay, I'm set."

"Then let's go before someone else blows up another colony or something." Duo thrust on his hat and sadly tucked his braid in his longjacket.

"Deperate, aren't you?" Satsuki grinned.

"Yes, dear lil' sis, I am very desperate to go into town."

Trowa popped his head in the doorway, "Be careful, you guys."

"We will." the three chorused.

"-Which means no getting your face on more posters, Duo."

"Maaannn, am I not living that down or something?!"

"Don't count on it."

"Dude..."

Satsuki threw on a hood as they left. She didn't feel like getting stopped all the time for looking EXACTLY like her big brother.

They all arrived a little while later, in town. The streets were all crowded, so they thought they'd be able to make it through without too many problems. Duo looked at all the posters of himself, "Man, you'd think that one who helped save Earth wouldn't have his face still all over the place."

Quatre offered, "Maaaybe they just haven't taken them down yet."

A couple seconds later, Satsuki accidently crashed into someone. She lost her hood, and turned, seeing a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "I'm sorry. Are you-"

Satsuki froze. The girl turned, her sky blue eyes meeting Satsuki's amethysts. The girl muttered, "...Satsuki?"

"Kayla...why are you...here?" Satsuki whispered, Quatre frowning slightly behind her.

Kayla dragged Satsuki off a little, "I came on a mission. There are OZ renegades still alive. And..." she looked at the confused Duo and Quatre, "That's not...HIM, is it?"

"Yeah..."

Kayla slapped her head, "I thought I'd be able to do this mission without meeting him yet."

"Why don't you want to, though?"

"It's complicated."

Quatre and Duo came closer, Quatre inquiring, "...Kayla?...Is that you?"

She turned, looking at the ground by Quatre's feet instead of looking him in the eyes, "Yeah, it's me, Quatre."

Before Quatre could respond, Satsuki threw her hood back on and hissed, "Cops. Let's go." and without another word, they scattered, escaping the men in uniforms.

---

Wufei entered Heero's room, "Hey, Yuy...are you going to visit her later?"

Heero looked up from his paperwork on the desk, and he nodded grimly before going back to the files. Pilot 05 muttered, "I'll go with you to see her." and he shut the door.

Heero listened the the door close, and he looked up, things rushing through his head. She was assassinated, but not by him. She was murdered, but not by him. Her entire fleet was attacked, but not...by...him.

Pilot 01 slammed his fists on the desk in anger.

---

"You mean you hadn't told them?"

"No, and I plan to leave it that way!"

Kayla and Satsuki were talking about a certain topic, away from the guys so they wouldn't hear. Kayla groaned, "But why not just tell them already?"

"Because I don't exactly want them to-"

"Hey, what's the matter, Q?"

Satsuki and Kayla looked back, seeing Quatre on his knees. They rushed over, hearing Quatre mutter, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Duo helped him stand.

"..Yeah. It's just...no, nothing." Quatre assured.

Satsuki's hand suddenly rushed to her gun, and she pointed it in the darkness of the alley they were in. Duo murmured, "What is it?"

She told him, "Renegades." without hardly moving her mouth. Duo slowly reached for his gun after Quatre stood fully on his own. But before any of them knew it, the girls were slammed to the ground by the guys. Duo and Quatre had pushed Satsuki and Kayla out of the way of a giant tank. Duo brought his hand up and shot from the ground, only to see it ricocheted off. He cursed, "What the hell is a TANK doing HERE?!"

Quatre stood back up, "Crap, it's heading for the outside of town!"

Duo, Satsuki, and Quatre paled when they realized what that meant. The guys ran on ahead, and Satsuki grabbed Kayla's wrist, "C'mon!" she barked, dragging her off with her.

It seemed like everything was happening in slow-mo. Satsuki and Kayla caught up to pilots 02 and 04, seeing Duo calling the base on his cell phone. He muttered, "Damn it, pick up...pick up, pick up...I'm getting pissed off-Trowa!"

And muffled voice was heard on the other end of the phone as they followed the tracks of the...TANK. Then, Duo told him, "A freakin' tank is heading towards the hangar!"

A shout from Trowa was unusual. But...this was not a usual situation. "Yes, a freakin' TANK! You guys need to-"

Then, Duo looked at his phone, and shook his head, "Geez." and slammed it shut. They were almost there when they heard a loud explosion, followed by flames. That just urged them to kick it into high gear. They came to the hangar, and instantly flew out of the way of bullets. When they looked up, the hangar was in flames. But they didn't see Heero, Trowa, or Wufei. Then, another explosion. The Gundam 01 was in view as pieces of the ceiling fell to the ground. Heero called, "Hey, c'mon, get in!"

Duo took Satsuki inside Deathscythe as Quatre brought Kayla inside Sandrock. It took them a couple minutes, seeing as the surroundings were on FIRE, but they managed. Heero told them that Trowa and Wufei went on ahead to 'take care of something,' and they easily blew the tank to bits.

They took to the skies, and Duo suggested, "I say we go out to the colonies."

"What makes you say that?" Satsuki blinked, examining her left arm.

"...I don't know, really, but out there, most people are our friends."

Then, Wufei's voice was heard, "I hate to say it, but I agree with him."

Quatre inquired, "Where did you two go off to?"

"Nowhere. Just picked up some supplies. Seeing as we no longer have a base." Trowa droaned, seeing Kayla on screen, "What? Another one?"

**A few days later...**

The Gundam pilots and two girls found themselves at yet ANOTHER hotel in one of the colonies. They had their Gundams well hidden, and were looking for a place to stay at. Wufei said the guys (in other words, Duo) should toughen up and just sleep in the woods. The girls said they didn't care, as did Trowa and Heero, Quatre said he wouldn't mind either way, and Duo was the only who said they should try a hotel. And thus, this is where we join them...

"We have two rooms with two beds, and three rooms right across the hall. Will that be satisfactory?" the woman at the counter smiled.

Quatre nodded, "Yes." and he accepted the keys. He walked back to the others, "Alright, who's sharing with who?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, "I say you and Kayla here should share a room, so you can get to know each other...again."

It turned out that Kayla and Quatre already knew each other, but had gotten seperated. Yes, they were cousins, not another brother and 30th sister!

Kayla shrugged, "Fine with me."

Then, Quatre teased, "I think these three," he pointed at Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, "like to have their space. So you and Satsuki should share, too."

Satsuki took the key from Quatre and walked upstairs without a word. The Arab blinked, "Was it something I said?"

"No, Q-man. She's tired from being stuck in Deathscythe with me for a few days." Duo waved it off. "Can't blame her, though. It's not exactly roomy in there."

They walked upstairs, following Satsuki after exchanging keys.

---

It was only the second day there, and they still hadn't decided what to do! Satsuki and Kayla thought they were gonna lose their minds. Duo told them that evening, "We're gonna go and talk in Wu's room. Right across the hall. Call if you girls need anything."

"Sure." Kayla and Satsuki rang, playing a game of rummy. He raised an eyebrow at them, but went out, and shut the door. Kayla got up and turned out the light, and Satsuki turned on the lamp beside her bed. They continued their game, one beating the other time after time. Kayla eventually threw her cards down on the bed and sighed, "I can't last much longer like this. I hope the guys decide what to do quickly. As in NOW."

"You said it." Satsuki put her cards down as well.

Kayla stood, "I'm gonna go and-"

_Thud._

Satsuki frowned, looking at the door, "What was that?"

"You heard it from that way? I heard it from the balcony." Kayla stepped outside.

Yes, you read right. C'mon, QUATRE rented the rooms.

She looked around, "Well, I don't see anything, but then again, who could? It's so dark outside."

Satsuki opened the door, and looked both ways, seeing nothing. "Well, maybe someone just bumped into something."

They both went out to the balcony, and sat down on the two chairs sitting out there. They were four floors up, and they watched the quarter moon rise slowly. Kayla murmured, "I love the way the moon looks like from Earth. From the colonies...it's too close..."

"And it looks grim." Satsuki finished, smirking a little, "But from here...it's beautiful. It shines so bright, and you can only see a few craters. Not all of 'em."

"...Yeah."

_Thud._

"What the-_again?_" Satsuki groaned.

"Okay, I'm going to look." Kayla stood and walked out the door.

Another thud. Except, it was more quieter.

Satsuki stared at the doorway. Kayla hadn't come back. Five minutes, and she hadn't. "Kayla?..." Satsuki opened the door partially, but didn't see anything, "Kayla, you out here?"

She decided to interrupt the guys. She began to go out, but a hand harshly grabbed her arm and yanked her back inside. The door shut, and the room was entirely dark. Satsuki bumped her head on the corner of the wall, struggling against whoever it was attacking her. She cursed herself for leaving her gun in her bag, and felt her body twist around to face the person, and a hand clamped over her mouth. From how rough it was, she guessed it was a man. Then, his other hand grasped her neck, cutting off her air supply. She kicked and thrashed, but the man kept a firm grip. Her world began to blur. Then, she felt the man's grip loosen, and he dropped her before punching her in the stomach to interrupt her cry for Duo. She flew into the wall, causing another large thud against it. Despite all her other wounds, she instantly began sucking in her much needed air. She tried to look up at see the man, but all she could see was his outline.

The next thing he did was lift her up by her shirt and hold her over the balcony. His voice was deep and rugged, "Tell me...what is the Gundam pilots' plans?"

"I...don't know...anything..." Satsuki choked out.

"Oh, I know you know something. And you better get to tellin' me. Otherwise..." he nodded downward, "I'm not sure if you'll live that much longer."

"Kill me...and never find out."

"We've got the other girl. And one of you better spit it out."

"Let her go." Satsuki ordered.

"Nope. Not until someone tells."

"I'll never tell you anything."

_SMACK!_

The man punched her again in the stomach, and she winced heavily in pain. She could feel, already, that her insides were aching, and perhaps even bleeding.

The door opened with a bang against the wall. Duo stood there, gun drawn, his eyes written with murder, "Let. Her. Go."

The man turned, Satsuki still not hovering over solid ground. He sneered, "Shoot me, kill her."

Duo hissed again, "I. Told. You. To. Let. Her. Go."

"And why are you so obsessed with this girl, pilot 02?"

"Last chance."

"I'll drop her."

"Don't you dare."

"Say bye-bye."

_"DUO!!"_

_**"SATSUKI!!!"**_

He let go of her shirt. She felt herself fly through the air like she weighed nothing. She heard a gunshot, and she knew that Duo had killed the man. But instead of feeling lifeless, she felt like her body shattered into pieces as she landed hard.

"OW!"

Satsuki's eyes were closed. She knew she hadn't said 'ow.' She didn't have the strength to even say anything. Her eyes drifted open, and she saw Heero saying something to her. But she couldn't hear him.

Her eyes shut again, and her body felt like shutting down.

**Duo: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Me: Ow, my ears!**

**Duo: WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Quatre: And what happened to Kayla?!**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Wufei: I'm glad. I wasn't a big part in this chapter.**

**Me: Afraid Satsuki would kick your butt again, huh?**

**Wufei: I WILL KILL YOU, ONNA!!!**

**Heero: Hey, killing is my job.**

**Duo: You say it like you like it.**

**Trowa: Why am I saying everything this chapter? Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4 is here! Da-da-da-da-daaaa!**

**Duo: Yes, you go, American girl!**

**Me: Yeah, American power! (high fives)**

**Trowa: I'm never going to understand Americans.**

**Heero: You got that right.**

**Wufei: Americans (points at Me and Duo) love their voices.**

**Me/Duo: HEY!**

**Satsuki: You're insulting me, too.**

**Wufei: So?**

**Satsuki: YOU SON OF A-**

**Kayla: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 4

The Gundam pilots had rescused Kayla, who was unharmed, with a small exception of a couple of bruises. They brought the still breathing Satsuki back to where the Gundams were. At this rate, they didn't know where all was safe. Renegades were everywhere. They bought medical supplies, and Kayla bandaged her up. The somewhat good news was that she only had a swollen ankle, broken ribs, and internal damage. The bad news was that she hadn't woken up for nearly five days, and showed no attempts of movement.

Duo paced back and forth outside the tent where Kayla was changing Satsuki's bandages. _If only we'd let them come in with us...dammit...I feel like this is all my fault..._

Quatre approached Duo, "You know, Duo...this isn't your fault."

He looked at pilot 04 evilly, "But I feel responsible. I mean, she's my younger sister. She's my only family."

"She'll be fine if she's anything like you, Duo." Quatre assured, and handed him some tea. He took it and sipped it.

Kayla walked back out, pouring water on her bloodied hands. "Well, the bleeding is getting lighter. If we give her a little more time, she'll more than likely wake up."

"Alright..." Duo walked in, and stood beside her before taking a seat on a chair. He grasped her hand, "I'm sorry, Satsuki. Forgive me."

Outside, Quatre inquired, "Now, where did you learn doctoring?"

"Went through training. Now..." Kayla pointed at Heero, "Heero! Get up! I know you broke a couple of ribs when she landed on you!"

Heero muttered, "I'm fine."

"Why won't you let someone take care of you when even you know that you're injured?!"

"Because it's not important."

Kayla threw her hands up in aggravation and walked off.

**---Satsuki's Dream---**

**"It's not your time, my little Satsuki."**

**"...Father Maxwell?"**

**"Yes, my child. This isn't your time to depart. You must go back to your brother."**

**"I know, but...right now, I can't feel any pain. And...when I go back, I know I'll feel pain."**

**"Pain is what you're afraid of?"**

**"No. I accept my pain, but I can't stand others'."**

**"Well, your brother is in pain, seeing you like this...injured...helpless. You know he feels responsible."**

**"He didn't do anything to hurt me! If anything, he helped me!"**

**"But he doesn't know that. If it weren't for that Heero Yuy down there, the impact along with your injuries would've killed you."**

**"Yes...and I'm grateful to Heero. But also...he's another one that doesn't look to his pain, but to others'."**

**"Just like you."**

**"Father!"**

**"Go back, now, Satsuki. Let Duo know I love you both...my children."**

**Hands were reaching for her. She felt helpless. She felt the air grow dense...she felt like she was tangled in a net. Hands were reaching for her, and she clawed at the air.**

**"Satsuki...I'm going to find you."**

**A flash of a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.**

**---End Dream---**

Duo was startled out of his skin when Satsuki's entire body jolted and she screamed in pain. Kayla and the others were instantly in the tent. Satsuki continued to scream, "No, Father! Don't leave me like this! FATHER!!! NOOO!! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!! DON'T TOUCH ME, YUTAKA!!!"

Duo grabbed back her hand, and whispered things in her ear. Eventually, her screams halted, and she opened her eyes, having trouble finding her voice, "D...Duo?..."

"Yeah...you're alright, Satsuki." Duo cupped her face.

She flew up, ignoring her pain, "Duo!" and she felt tears in her eyes, "I saw him...Father Maxwell...he spoke to me..."

"What?"

Kayla shooed the boys away, giving them time to themselves.

"Father Maxwell...he said to let you know...that he...he loved both of us...and he talked to me about...pain."

"Pain? Whaddya mean?" Duo rubbed her back, allowing her to remain in their embrace.

"Nothing...and he told me it wasn't my time yet."

Duo had a light grip on her shoulders as he brought her back to look her in the eye, "I'm going to make sure...that your time comes after me." He hugged her again, more tightly, but not too tight, "I promise."

They stayed there for a minute or two, and Duo layed her back down, "Now you need to rest."

"What happened to that guy?"

"He's dead. Don't worry."

"And Kayla?"

"She's fine. Just a few bruises."

"Alright. Will you ask Heero to come in here, please?"

"Sure. Rest up, and get better, alright?"

"Right."

Duo walked out, seeing the other five in a circle by the Gundams. Duo called to Heero up on his Gundam, "Hey, Satsuki wants to talk to you!"

"Now?"

"Now."

He jumped down, winced, sighed at Kayla's glaring, and walked inside the tent. He saw her laying down with her eyes closed. She heard him come in, and she opened her weary eyes, "Heero...thank you."

"For what?" Heero blinked.

"Whaddya think? Thanks for saving me."

"..."

"And I'm grateful for that."

"...Hn...Just get..."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"If you say so."

Heero left, leaving her to rest. Satsuki lay there, thinking. It wouldn't leave her head.

_**"Satsuki...I'm going to find you."**_

She brought the covers closer. _Man, this sucks. I really don't even see why she's like this now. I'm gonna kill you, Doc. Just you wait._

She slept more, with more nightmares.

---

Wufei suggested from atop Nataku, "We oughta take guard duty turns."

"Probably. Who knows who else is out there." Trowa nodded in agreement, "Who's going first?"

Duo instantly volunteered himself. Then, going in order, it'd be Heero, Wufei, then Quatre for the remainder of the night. Kayla brought them all out coffee and they took it, sipping it slowly. Quickly after that, everyone except Duo and Kayla went to sleep. 'In case Satsuki wakes again like earlier.' she said.

The Shinigami built the fire big to help keep the animals away, and also give them more warmth. Yes, they have wild animals up in the colonies. Kayla murmured, sounding like her cousin, "This isn't at all your fault, Duo. At least he didn't kill her."

"But for all I know, she's going to be like this for a year or so!" Duo hissed through gritted teeth. "On the edge...freaked...**scared."**

"She'll be fine." Kayla insisted.

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because..." Kayla looked him deep in the eye, "She's Satsuki Maxwell. Your little sister. Your strength runs in her veins."

"..." Duo didn't have any retort or remark to give back. He turned back to the fire, the light making his eyes shine slightly. It was so quiet, and it even made a chill go up both their spines. One hour passed in silence, then two, then the half-hour. Heero woke (if he went to sleep at all), and took over, Kayla going to lay down as well. It went fine most of the night.

Notice: MOST of the night.

_**"Satsuki...I'm going to fine you. Just you wait. You better say farewell to your brother and hello to your Father Maxwell. Be prepared, pilot 07."**_

Again, Satsuki's eyes remained closed as she cried out for Father Maxwell, Duo, and yelled for Yutaka to stay away. Once Kayla and Duo calmed her down again, Wufei tapped his foot in annoyance, "Who's this Yutaka?"

"A relative of yours." Quatre shrugged, "Appearantly."

Wufei's blood went cold. He muttered, "...What did you say, Winner?"

"It's what she said. There's a Chang, Barton, and Yuy, but she didn't know what'd happened to them." Quatre told them what she'd told himself and Duo.

If it was possible, it felt like the area surrounding them dropped a couple degrees. Wufei looked at the ground, and he stomped out of the tent back outside. Kayla commented, "Maybe you should've waited to tell him."

"He'll be alright. He just needs to think." Heero rubbed his neck before popping it.

Satsuki chuckled from her bed, "Wufei is just like Yutaka. I think the world will explode when those two meet."

Kayla grinned, "More than likely."

---

It took another two days before Satsuki had the strength to get up and move. And the day after that, Heero urged, "We need to get back to Earth for something right quick."

"What?" Quatre blinked, "For what?"

Heero didn't respond; he went to go make tunings on his Gundam. Trowa popped his head out from Heavyarms, "It's been two years now since she got killed. Remember?"

Duo switched his hat backwards, "Oh, I nearly forgot about that."

Satsuki poked him, "Since who died?"

"Relena."

Her eyes went wide, "She died? How?"

Duo waited until Heero left the area, and told her and Kayla, "She was at a party on a yacht. It was attacked from the bottom, and it exploded. Many got out with their lives, but Relena didn't run. She just stood there, and the boat fell in on top of her. We attempted to get her out, but we didn't make it in time."

"Renegades." Quatre murmured, "It was their work. Heero feels mostly responsible because he was patroling underwater, and didn't see them coming. He was ambushed, which held him up."

Kayla and Satsuki looked at pilot 01, and sadness engulfed them. Then, Duo tried to turn the mood upside-down, "Alright, who's ready for lunch?!"

"You're hungry already, Maxwell?" Wufei frowned.

"Better believe it! I work hard every day doing stuff with Deathscythe! Not to mention, I put up with you all day. That's bound to make someone hungry."

"You're unbelievable." Heero shook his head, making adjustments to his giant gun.

Kayla and Satsuki walked in circles around the camp, unable to stay still. Kayla sighed, "At times, I really wished we had Gundams, you know?"

"Yeah, you said it." Satsuki nodded, "It'd be awsome. I mean, we're already in danger, so-"

_No way. That couldn't be what she meant._

"Satsuki? You alright? Something wrong?" Kayla walked backwards to look at her friend.

"Well, not really, Kayla...listen, a couple nights ago, I had a dream. About Yutaka, and she said 'be prepared, pilot 07.'"

Kayla face paled, "Are you kidding?"

"No. That's exactly what she said. Every night, I've had the same dream...about what she did to me, then she'd just show up and say, 'Satsuki...I'm going to fine you. Just you wait. You better say farewell to your brother and hello to your Father Maxwell. Be prepared, pilot 07.'"

Kayla halted, "Do you think...maybe the doctors are planning something? And Yutaka knows about it?"

Satsuki stopped as well, and looked at her brother, "I don't know, but I hope...that it doesn't involve them. They've been through enough."

Kayla snorted, "Going through OZ all over again."

Satsuki rolled her eyes, walking past her, "Don't remind me."

_**"Pilot 07."**_

_But...it couldn't be...no way. She couldn't say that the doctors and mechanics are making us Gundams in the colonies. Why would they? The renegades aren't that poweful. Just small groups here and there. They aren't a big enough threat. I'll need to get in contact with them._

It took another half a day to get the Gundams and supplies ready to go, and Satsuki grumbled in annoyance when she knew she'd have to get back in Deathscythe with Duo, and Kayla wasn't the greatest sport, either. They all went into town to get the trucks for the Gundams. They quickly brought them back, and loaded them onto the backs. Before they knew it, they found themselves on the shuttle, leaving for Earth again. Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Satsuki inquired, "Something wrong?"

"Ah, I'm just hoping that they don't do checks on the shuttles. You know, to see if we're on it..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Trowa sighed, "If they do, I could always dress you up in the circus clothes I have."

Duo, Satsuki, Quatre, and Kayla all stared at Trowa with wide eyes. Quatre blinked, "Trowa...were you...making a joke?"

He glared back at the four. "No, I wasn't joking."

Duo snapped his fingers, "Darn. I thought there was hope for you."

Trowa was about to remark, but the shuttle began to take off. Heero grunted, "At least they didn't check. I wouldn't be caught dead in _circus clothes."_

Satsuki inquired, having seen Trowa with the mask on before, "Hey, Trowa, how do you keep that mask of yours on?"

Trowa grinned somewhat, "Secret."

"Drat. I seriously don't see how you keep it from falling."

Kayla smirked, "He probably tapes it on."

Trowa pulled it out, and show the two the mask, nothing in the inside, no strings or anything. And he put it on. Satsuki muttered, "Show-off."

Pilot 03 chuckled and put it away.

They remained on the shuttle for who knows how long before they at last entered the atmosphere. Wufei groaned, "About time."

Kayla turned around to look at pilot 05, "Wow, you do talk after all!"

"Shut up, onna."

"No way would an onna respond to that."

"You don't have to, just shut up."

"Say it nicely, Wufei."

"Over my dead body."

Satsuki waved it off, "Don't bother, Kay. He's always like this. Crabby. Tough-talk. Baka."

"Hey..." Wufei clenched his teeth in anger, "I'm. Not. Like. Maxwell."

Duo protested, "Hey, that's not nice!"

"Get over it."

Quatre sighed, "You guys..."

After another fifteen to twenty minutes of arguing, the shuttle finally landed (the pilot probably thanking God that they were all the way in the back of the shuttle), and Heero said, "Note to self: never do this again while on the same plane as Duo and Wufei."

"You said it." Trowa and Quatre nodded.

They retrieved their Gundams on the trucks, and that's when trouble abrewed.

They were driving out of the spaceport, and Heero, being the first in line, saw that police officers were stopping cars and holding up papers of the Gundam pilots. He cursed, and told the others about it on the small radios they had.

"Now what do we do?" Kayla rolled her eyes.

Heero replied, "They don't look like they have any identifacation. They might be renegades."

Duo, being the one to love danger, urged, "Let's just plow by them. Can't wait to see their sorry little expressions once they see it was us!"

Then, Trowa pointed out, "We may not have lisence plates, but we have fairly large trucks. We wouldn't be hard to find again."

"Not true, Trowa!" Satsuki grinned, "They have the tractor-trailers, don't forget!"

"True." he raised an eyebrow.

Wufei, bringing up the rear, agreed, "Let's just blast through."

"Roger." Heero glared forward.

Another six cars to wait. And it came to them faster than they thought. Heero waited until the car that was in front of him was out of the way, then he slammed on the gas. He busted the stop sign, and the other four drivers followed suit. The renegade called someone, and in a matter of moments, on the highway, they were being chased. Wufei informed them of this, and Quatre snapped, "Kayla, get the gun I have in my bag."

"Okay...got it!"

Wufei and Trowa put Duo and Quatre's trucks in the rear, seeing as they were the only ones with passangers to shoot. Satsuki rolled down her window, and the second she stuck her head out the window, she got shot at. She tucked her head back inside and hissed, "Dammit...I gotta shoot at their tires." and she told Kayla to do the same.

Then, in front of them, Kayla quickly brought her head out and shot at one of the tires, puncturing a hole in it. That car spun out of control, and crashed into the one behind it, leaving three left. Satsuki managed to actually jump to the back of the truck, underneath the covers that was covering Deathscythe. She shot the rifle, and missed the first shot, and got gunfire in return. One bullet scraped across the top of her hand, and she reeled back in pain. It took her a minute or two, but once she saw how Kayla nearly shot another, she quickly brought up her gun and shot through the window of one, sending it spinning out of control. "Two left..." Satsuki told herself.

She reloaded her gun, and aimed it at one, but Kayla had gotten to it first. Then, she took to aiming at the last one. She aimed at the window, but something stopped her. She stared at the window, seeing the girl inside. Her hands dropped the rifle, and she heard Kayla shout on the wind, "Shoot, Satsuki! I'm out of bullets!"

But her face paled. The voice rang in her head again.

_**"Satsuki...I'm going to find you."**_

"...No...no way...in hell...that can't...be her..."

"Satsuki!!" Duo's voice this time.

Yutaka stuck her head out the window, seeing Satsuki underneath the covers. She grinned, "I told you that I'd find you, Satsuki..." she muttered.

Actually seeing Yutaka, the breath left Satsuki's body.

"Kayla!!!"

_**Thud!**_

Satsuki turned, sticking her head out the side, and saw Kayla clinging onto the side of the truck. Then, she jumped on top of Deathscythe. She landed inside, beside her, "Damn it, Satsuki, you can't be afraid of her forever!" and she grabbed the rifle and shot at the tires. Yutaka threw herself out of the car just before it exploded. She landed on her feet, and she glared at Kayla as she bellowed, "I never thought YOU of all people, would join with the renedages, Yutaka!!"

Yutaka roared, "I WOULD NEVER JOIN WITH THEM! I'M ONLY WITH THEM NOW SO I COULD FIND YOU TWO! AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE AS WELL! IN HIDING!!"

And then, the five trucks faded from sight.

**Me: Fair-sized, right?**

**Heero: Guess so.**

**Duo: I liked it. Well, most of it, anyway.**

**Me: I'll take that as a complement.**

**Quatre: Read and review, please.**

**Me: Also, does anyone know ALL of the doctors' names? I can't remember them. '**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chapter 5 already...**

**Duo: Shouldn't you be happy?**

**Me: No. Because it's gonna turn out like my Tsubasa and Pretear stories. It starts out really good, then I get a major writer's block on it.**

**Quatre: I'm sorry to hear that.**

**Wufei: She can get over it.**

**Me: You're evil.**

**Heero: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Just Satsuki, Kayla, Yutaka, and two others that we have not yet encountered.**

Chapter 5

Duo droaned as they sat out in the woods near their destination, "Ssssoooo...mind telling us who that was?"

Kayla answered for Satsuki: "That was Yutaka Chang."

Once again, Wufei paled, and didn't eat another bite of his ramen.

Duo stood, "Dammit, I outta go back there and kick her ass all the way to-!"

Satsuki forced him back down, "It's okay, Duo. I was just caught off guard. Next time I see her, though...she won't be as lucky as last time."

_**"How dare you say that! He's the only family I've got left!!"**_

_**"No, stop it, Yutaka!"**_

_**"Yutaka, get off her!"**_

_**"STOP IT!!!!"**_

_**"Get out of my way, Maxwell!"**_

_**"YUTAKA!!"**_

Kayla nodded, "Yeah. Last time, she went too far. She overreacted."

"What did you argue about?" Trowa inquired.

Satsuki recalled, "Umm...well, Yutaka was saying something about Wufei, and then one of the others said something back. We all had to get Yutaka off her, and then she came after me because I stopped her."

"That sure seems kinda stupid." Heero frowned.

"Well, it's WHAT she said. It hit Yutaka pretty hard. I have to say it's similar to what Duo said to Wufei back at the hangar."

Kayla blinked, "Hey, fill me in."

Duo repeated his and Wufei's words, "'Emotions and family will only make you vulnerable in the future to enimies.' That's what Wu said, then I told him, 'That's why you have no one to turn to. You probably sold them all to the enemies.'"

"...Oh."

Duo stood and awkwardly looked at Wufei, "And I have to say I'm sorry about that, Wuffie."

Wufei look up, and punched Duo in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"I told you to stop calling me those weird names."

"That hurt, Wu...OW!"

"Stop."

"Never."

"You better."

"You gonna eat that ramen?"

Wufei slammed his bowl down, "Why do you only think of your stomach?!"

"Hey, shut it. Who knows who's out here. Besides, don't wanna faint of starvation on the battlefield." Duo grabbed Wufei's ramen, putting his down where pilot 05's was. Wufei threw his hands up in disgust and walked over to Nataku and jumped in. They heard the faint beeps from inside the Gundam, and Quatre inquired, "What're you doing, Wufei?"

"Looking to see if anyone's nearby." Wufei replied, and paused. Then, he reported as he jumped out, "There's only a couple people in the cemetary, but we better wait for them to leave."

"We could always wait until early morning." Kayla suggested.

"We could..." Trowa repeated.

"..."

And then, they all settled in, taking guard duty turns. Satsuki and Duo had now taken over for Wufei. They sat by the fire, not saying anything for a while. Duo asked, "Where had you been all this time? I mean, right after the crash?"

"I don't remember...all I do remember...is waking up and being in a hospital. And I was so confused."

"What did you do after that?"

"It's a blank."

The sun began to peak through the trees. Satsuki sighed, "I hate the mornings. I like to look at the moon."

"Yeah. I think the reason we both do is because..._he'd_ take us out on nights on Earth and look at the stars and stuff."

"Maybe. I don't remember all that much about him, since we were so young before the doc took us in."

Then, Heero stumbled out of the tent, "Anything?"

"Nada." Duo sighed, "No action. Bor-ring."

"Better than being killed." Satsuki grinned, "And getting chased EVERYwhere."

"Eh."

An hour or two later, everyone was wide awake, and had waited until a small group of people left until they walked into the cemetary. Then, they all followed Heero to Relena Peacecraft's gravestone. Satsuki and Kayla noticed instantly how Heero's eyes softened and turned slightly sad, yet angry. They all bowed their heads in respect, and Duo muttered, "She did plenty good...while she was here."

Heero clenched his teeth.

They stayed there until another group of people began to walk their way. Heero gave the stone one last look, and ran off with the others.

Once they were back with their gundams, Kayla sighed, "What now? How are we gonna locate the renegades?"

"They're everywhere. We'll find them-no prob." Wufei told her.

"Sssuuurreee. Easier said than done." Satsuki rubbed her temples.

"You got tha-"

Quatre was stopped short by Satsuki being thrown to the ground by an unknown source. Duo immediately stood up, and helped her back up. Kayla hissed, stepping in front of the two, "Yutaka, can't you just drop it?"

Yutaka Chang walked into their view. She, however, refused to meet Wufei's unbelivable gaze. She locked eyes with Satsuki, who was wiping her cheek. Yutaka taunted, "What? Now you're just gonna take cover behind your brother?"

"Yutaka...please, can't we stop this? You used to be so peaceful."

"Until Yuy-"

"She has nothing to do with this!! Duo, move." Satsuki shoved her older brother out of the way, against his protests.

She marched up to Yutaka, getting up to her face, "Why did you call me Pilot 07?"

Yutaka seemed a little confused, "What?...I never called you that to your face."

"But you did call me that."

"Yeah, so?"

"What're they doing?"

"I guess you'll have to find them to find out."

"You're right. I'd've been surprised if you'd so much as tell me what colony."

Kayla walked up, "Yutaka, you know what they're doing. Why can't you tell us?"

As if all other things were forgotten, Yutaka frowned, looking at the ground, "The renegades are all gathering. Where, I don't know. The old geezers are getting ready for war."

"You mean...they couldn't..." Satsuki backed off her.

"Yeah. They're building more of them."

"But..."

"Whatever. I'm going. I managed to destroy one of their bases by your little theory. The little 'joining' one."

Kayla blinked, "Oh."

"So don't get in my way." Yutaka turned away, and left.

Trowa stared, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Quatre glanced back and forth between Kayla and Satsuki to the other young men at his side.

"Well...where to start?" Kayla chuckled nervously, "The doctors didn't die."

Duo cursed, then sighed, "Those old guys are too damn stubborn for their own good."

"You got that right. And from all Yutaka said, I'm guessing that they're building more gundams." Satsuki guessed.

"MORE?" Wufei muttered, "When did you guys meet them?"

"Long time ago. They found us, more like it."

"How did you find each other?"

"I don't remember. Too long ago."

Wufei scoffed.

Quatre asked, "Well, how did they get out?"

"Who knows? They wouldn't tell us. Cocky old men." Kayla glared at the sky.

"Yeah, anyway, when we met up with them, they told us all about you guys. And then, they somehow got us to join up with them, and now we're all off on our own missions. Mostly to destroy the renegades." Satsuki told them. "And we have our own connections to 'em."

"You could get in contact with them at any time?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"Hn..."

"What is it?" Quatre looked at pilot 01.

"Nothing."

"Do you know what colony they're in?" Trowa inquired.

"Nope. They move around to keep from getting caught by renegades."

"Well, don't one of you five protect them?"

"Not on my life." Kayla and Satsuki murmured.

Duo and Quatre chuckled.

"I say we should just keep going after the renegades, rather than try and find the doctors." Wufei suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds like a wild goosechase." Heero agreed.

"So that's what we're doing?" Kayla cocked her head.

"Guess so." Duo nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Better stay in the area." Quatre said.

"Yep."

"I'll come with you." Satsuki offered, and the Winner relative shrugged, "Sure."

The two walked off, and once they were out of the hearing range and sight of the pilots, Kayla brought up a small radio, and turned it on. "What is it?" she said into it.

Crackling of static, then one of the doctors one the other line said, _"Yours are ready, Kayla. Satsuki."_

Kayla frowned, "Do we HAVE to use them?"

_"Unless you wanna die, yes."_

"Dammit." Satsuki looked off in the distance, "What colony?"

_"C-1013."_

"Roger that."

And it clicked off.

Kayla sighed, "I really don't wanna do this."

"Yeah, but it's for eternal peace."

Kayla looked Satsuki deep in the eye, "There's never, ever..._eternal _peace. There's always going to be conflict."

"Yeah...you're right." Satsuki turned, "C'mon, we outta head back a little, but I still wanna walk. I can't stand standing still."

Kayla grinned at this, then looked away, "We're gonna have to find a way to leave them for a while to go complete our training."

"...Dammit." Satsuki cursed again. "I'm really resisting killing the old geezers."

"It sucks."

"Yep."

"Well, let's go and think about it."

"Ever consider just telling them the truth?"

"Never."

"Heh."

---

That night, when Satsuki and Kayla were the guards, they quietly packed some supplies, and Satsuki wrote a note, built the fire bigger, and the two slipped out of camp. Duo, being the next to have guard duty, woke, and felt his heart stop. He looked all around, quietly calling for Satsuki and Kayla. When he couldn't find them, he woke up Quatre first. Quatre helped him look around, and they found the note attached to Deathscythe.

_'Hey guys, don't worry about us. Kayla and I had to go away for a while. We're both fine. We don't know when we'll be back, but it'll hopefully be soon. Go on ahead on finding the renegades-we'll join you later. Be careful._

_--Satsuki and Kayla'_

Duo cursed, "Why the hell didn't they just tell us they were going somewhere?!"

Quatre stared at the shinigami, "Duo, if they're not telling us where they're going, where's the first place you'd suspect?"

"The doctors?"

"Bingo. They'll be alright. We'd know if anything happened."

Duo muttered, "I'm going to kill them."

---

At that moment, on the shuttle, Satsuki and Kayla sneezed. Satsuki sniffed, "I hate when they do that."

"What? Talk about us so much?"

"Yeah. I feel like I got a darn cold."

A voice rang out overhead, _"Shuttle 3024 departing for colony C-1013. Please fasten seatbelts. We hope you enjoy your ride."_

"Enjoy the ride, my butt." Kayla leaned back, "Having to go find them just makes me feel like wringing someone's neck?"

"Why not theirs?"

"Maybe after training."

They felt the shuttle take off into the air, and within twenty minutes, they were looking at the stars. Satsuki sighed, "When this is all said and done...I want to stay up here forever. With Duo. And with Father Maxwell?"

"What do you mean? You're not gonna turn Heero, are you?"

"No. I mean in spirit. About Father."

"Oh. I thought you were gonna go all Heero on me." Kayla whispered, remembering the whole 'searching for Gundam Pilots thing.'

"I want to get this over with." Satsuki changed the subject, "I don't wanna stay away too long."

"Yeah. Just do me a favor." Kayla grinned.

"What?"

"Don't turn into the Goddess of Death."

Satsuki laughed, and smiled, "You got it."

**Me: End.**

**Trowa: Of this chapter, she means.**

**Me: No. I wanted to play with people's minds, Trowa.**

**Trowa: My bad.**

**Kayla: Which doctor are we seeing?**

**Me: I haven't decided yet. I WAS gonna make it Dr. J, but I think I'll make it...**

**Heero: She doesn't know yet.**

**Me: Heero, you're supposed to be on my side.**

**Satsuki: Oh, well. Drop a line on your way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: See? What'd I tell you? But this time, guys, my computer is kinda...well...**

**Duo: Shooting electricity at you?**

**Me: Yeah. That's why I haven't updated lately. I was afraid to turn the computer on in fear of losing all my data!**

**Trowa: You poor soul.**

**Wufei: If you say so.**

**Me: Hey, while it's not acting up, maybe I'll start shaking it and send you to the hospital!**

**Wufei: Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes.**

**Me: Why-**

**Heero: Can we get on with it?**

**Quatre: SylphWindDancer owns nothing of Gundam Wing. Just this plot, Satsuki, Kayla, Yutaka, Yukiko, and Naoko.**

**Kayla: What's with all the 'k's?...**

Chapter 6

It was the day after Kayla and Satsuki had left, and they'd at last, found Doctor J. Kayla sighed, repeating Satsuki complain, "Do we HAVE to use the Gundams?"

"You heard my answer before. Now, you need to prepare for your training. Yukiko and Naoko have already been in and out. Yutaka will join you shortly." Dr. J told them.

Satsuki grit her teeth. "Let's just get this over with."

_**A while later...**_

Satsuki looked at the screen, "Clear for take-off."

"Roger." Kayla replied.

"About freakin' time. I thought we were never gonna finish training."

"You got that right."

"Well, here we come, guys."

"You got it..._Goddess of Death."_

"Hey, I never said promises."

---

Duo muttered, "They better get back soon..."

"Maxwell, you've been saying that for the last few weeks that they've been gone." Wufei pointed out, "They're fine."

Duo stared at Wufei.

"What?"

He kept on.

"What?!"

"You're being...positive?"

"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei stomped off, muttering, "Americans."

"You're evil, Wu!"

Wufei halted, twitched, then turned, "Will. You. Stop. That?"

"What's the magic word?" Duo taunted.

"Now."

"Wrong, Wuffie."

"That's it. I'm going to kill you!" Wufei lounged at him, Duo dodging, shouting, "Crap! An angry Chinese dude! Where's my camera?..."

"Maxwell, you need better style!" Wufei kicked at his legs, knocking Duo off his feet. But being Duo, he backflipped, and landed on his feet.

"You know, I'd bet money that you'd lighten up if..._Sally _were here..."

Wufei fumed.

"I'll kill you!!!"

Trowa watched from on top of Heavyarms, "You two seem to be having fun."

Duo gave a nod as Wufei walked off. They talked about some random stuff (military) before hearing loud roaring engine sounds from the sky. They all looked up, Quatre raising an eyebrow, "That sounds like a mobile suit!"

Instinctively, they all jumped inside thier Gundams, warming them up. Once they had, and all their screens were turned on, they heard two familiar voices, "Hey, guys!"

Duo blinked, "Satsuki? Kayla?"

"Yep, got that right!"

Then, two Gundams, one built more like Deathscythe, the other more like Sandrock, landed. The one Satsuki was in was outlined in gray with black inside the outlines, and some yellow traces around the 'wrist' area. Kayla's had red colored arms with a silver body; and both had blue colors on the 'eyes' and front camera, unlike the guys', whos were green. Satsuki stepped out of hers, "Well? aren't you gonna at least say hello?"

They all stepped out at once, Kayla coming out beside Satsuki. She leaned against her Gundam's leg once she reached the ground, "You got some food around here? I don't mean to sound like Duo and Satsuki-"

"Hey!"

"-but I'm starving."

Trowa randomly handed her a sandwich. Duo blinked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! When'd you get that?"

"Just now." Trowa grinned, patting him, "Don't worry. There's some left."

"Yeah, there better be." Duo nodded, crossing his arms.

Quatre inquired first, "What're their names?"

"Mine's Silverlance." Kayla said through a mouthful of her sandwich.

"And mine is called Shadow." Satsuki patted Shadow's leg.

Heero (amazingly) was next, "Who all was there?"

"It was only Dr. J. Then, it was the five of us girls. Yukiko and Naoko had already finished training, but came back to help with us." Quatre's relative told them.

"I see..."

"So what've you guys been up to while we were gone?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." they all five replied in unison.

"Go figure."

"Hey, Duo." Kayla frowned.

"What?"

"Your sister is now the Goddess of Death. Way to go. You must be so proud."

Duo glared at her, with an uncommonly serious look, "No. I take no pride in that name. My hands are stained with blood. I go crazy and protective when I'm on the battlefield. Satsuki, you shouldn't have to be like that."

"I will be..." she glared back, her purple eyes fierce, "...if that's what it takes for complete freedom of OZ and the Alliance."

"But-"

"Shut it. You're stuck with me, and therefore, the title."

To change the subject, Wufei looked up at Shadow and Silverlance, "So what can they do?"

"Well, like her name, Silverlance has a lance. The thermal energy is blue, and it has two sides to it. She has a small gun built into the left arm."

"And Shadow has a scythe - no wonder - but it has both sides with one. Two in one, awsome. Anyway, then she's got a built in gun that can be pulled out of her right leg. Then, the whole hand-flingy-thing that Deathscythe has. On the right hand."

"Have you mastered them?" came Trowa.

"Nooo." Satsuki sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Dr. J let us out of training before we did. Just one warning, though: Stay out of them. We're the only ones able to pilot it. If they don't recognize you, you'll turn into Quatre when the zero system took over him."

Instantly, he flinched at the memory. Quatre spoke for all of them, his voice a little shaky, "You got it. We won't touch them."

"Good." Satsuki murmured, then clapped her hands, "Trowa! You got anymore magical sandwichs?"

"Of course." out of thin air, he had another sandwich. When Satsuki bit into it, she sighed, "Have I ever said how much I loved your circus tricks?"

"Well, I just heard it."

"Sweet."

"Hey...none for me?" Duo pouted.

---

"Stupid pilots!" a man cursed, slamming his fist down on the table, "Now they have an additional two! Dammit!"

"B-but, sir...they may yet be amateurs..." one other man stammered.

"No way, you fool! These mad scientists are through with their work - no way would they let amateurs walk out of their training facilities!"

"Sir!" another man ran in, "If we caught them off guard while they were in space, we could have an advantage!"

"And how, Lieutenent, do you suggest we lure them out?"

"Well, sir, they have to move to another colony before long. And I could bet that they would go in two separate groups to not attract attention."

"Well, well...not bad, Lieutenent. Alright, get our Taurus suits ready to go!"

"Bad news, sir..." the first one looked at his computer screen in the darkness, "It says here that there are a total of ten Gundam suits now..."

"TEN?! TEN GUNDAMS?!"

"Y-yes, sir...five of them male pilots, five female."

"Did...did you just say..._female?"_

"Yes, sir."

"Yes. Get all the Taurus and Aries ready to go."

"Sir?..."

"NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

---

"Okay, are you ready?" Duo looked inside of Shadow's cockpit.

"Yeah, hang on a sec..." Satsuki pressed some buttons, "Okay. I'm ready."

"I still don't really approve this idea." Heero muttered inside Wing Zero.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.

"Going in two separate groups. The remainments are smart and especially slick. We need to be on our guard." Heero reasoned.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Kayla assured, "Now hurry up. Ten minute difference, right?"

"Yeah. To colony C-102." Trowa reminded.

"Got it. Can we hurry it up?" Satsuki urged.

"Okay. But be cautious. Leave through the shuttle exits. We got some connections there." Wufei lifted off in Nataku.

"Let's go."

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"Yay! Our turn." Satsuki pumped her fist from inside Shadow.

"About time." Duo nodded.

"Let's head off." Quatre left the ground inside Sandrock.

"Roger!" the other three followed behind.

When they were flying throughout the colony, there wasn't anyone in sight. "Freaky..." Kayla looked at her screens, "It's like a ghost town."

"There was a warning for people to stay indoors and stay away from windows." Duo told them, "From the government. So we could get through. Needless to say, people break rules. Seeing as they were made to be broken."

"Not all. Most." Satsuki grinned. "Like, 99.9 percent."

Quatre laughed a little, "You two love to play around, don't you?"

"Damn, Quatre, that's why we're alive!" Satsuki's eyes widened, "Some playing's just a little more serious than others."

Kayla slapped herself, "Are we there yet?"

"Yep. Right ahead." Quatre cautiously flew through first. There were some astronauts waving them through. Quatre thanked them, and before the four knew it, they were already out in outer space. Kayla sighed, "I love this place."

"Beautiful." Satsuki agreed.

"Earth is beautiful, too..." Quatre trailed off.

"You gonna go back once this is all over?" inquired Duo.

"...No. Outer space...is where I belong." Quatre answered.

"Could've fooled me, but then again-" Satsuki stopped dead. Shadow was floating right where she was, and Satsuki armed her with the scythe. There was sudden beeping on their screens. Duo cursed, "Damn it! I knew we couldn't get through without ONE battle. Oh, well. Show us what you got."

They all drew their weapons, and Kayla was the first to spot them. Well, after one landed on her, that is. She pushed it off of her, then sliced it. She looked around, and they were completely surrounded by Aries and Taurus suits with guns pointed at them.

"Well, this is dandy. But look at that-" Duo pointed out, "No beam cannons. Guess we're okay, huh, Deathscythe? Well, as long as they don't hit a weak point."

The four were all backed up against each other until all at once, they flew out, bullets ricocheting off their Gundanium alloy, some hitting back at their own suits. Satsuki swung her scythe repeatedly, then drew the gun from Shadow's leg, hitting some that were back away from her. Kayla's lance was going faster than Wufei when he was chasing Duo. (I know, cheesy, right? But, that's pretty darn fast!) And, of course, Duo and Quatre were finishing them off one by one. It looked like the battle would be easily achieved. Guess again.

When Quatre swung through the last enemy, they searched around. Duo said aloud, "No metal or heat in the area now."

"Not too bad." Quatre approved of the two girls, "That was pretty good."

"Well, thank you very much, Quatre!" Satsuki tapped Sandrock with the metal part of her scythe.

"I don't like this, though." Kayla looked around, "It was too easy."

As if she jinxed herself, out of the blue, a shot from a beam cannon shot at them, hitting two of the four minorly. And it was Quatre and Satsuki. Duo called as he rushed to the source of the shot, "Oi! You two okay?!"

"Yeah. Fine." Satsuki rubbed her head.

When Duo reached the area of the shot, there wasn't anyone there. And nothing was being picked up on the radar. "C'mon! We need to hurry and get to the colony!"

"Roger!"

They all began flying fast towards the destinated colony, and there weren't any problems. ...Yeah, right!

Once the colony was in sight, they figured since they didn't see the three outside, that Trowa, Heero, and Wufei had already gone inside. The colony grew closer. And closer. Etc... Until, however, a shot was fired, and hit Kayla's suit. She gasped from the sudden impact, then growled, "My left system function is malfunctioning!"

Duo and Satsuki turned, and saw...an X amount of suits of all kinds. Aries, Leos, Tauruses...

"Oh, ----..." Duo frowned.

Satsuki told the Winners, "Hey! You two go on ahead to get Heero, Trowa, and Wu! We'll hold 'em off as long as we can!"

"Are you kidding? We can't leave you two against these guys!" Quatre yelled.

"Go, dammit! The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back with help!" Duo hissed.

There was a stretch of silence until they muttered, "Be careful," and Quatre helped Silverlance along.

Duo chuckled, "Well...wanna have fun?"

"Not like this, but...sure...why not?" Satsuki grinned.

"FIRE!" the leader shouted.

A few suits rushed forward first, firing and shooting at them. Duo and Satsuki rushed forward.

---

Quatre and Kayla don't know how long it was until they found the three sitting by their Gundams. Heero instantly frowned, "Where's Duo and Satsuki?"

"They're out fighting!" Kayla ran out of Silverlance, practically jumping to the ground, "They need help! Big time!"

"Dammit. Come on, hurry!" the three jumped inside, Kayla hurrying, hoping to find the problem with Silverlance.

---

A lot of time had passed, and the Maxwell siblings were tired. More suits kept coming, two replacing one that went down. Duo panted, "Is this, like, their entire renegade force?"

"More than likely." Satsuki stored her gun back in Shadow's leg, seeing as it ran out of bullets.

A voice rang out, "Surrender your weapons, and your lives will be spared."

"No way in hell." the two barked.

"This will be your final warning. Surrender."

"Didn't you hear us the first time?!" Satsuki bellowed, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

"Alright then. Go!"

"Huh?"

About ten Aries suits flew forward, a few going above the Gundams, some going below. They moved fast, and took hold of the Gundams' arms, weapons, and legs. Duo and Satsuki struggled, but there were too many holding them back, and their guns were all out of bullets. Duo cursed, "No way is this damn thing happening to me again! I'm not gonna loose Deathscythe like this again!"

"We can't be defeated yet! Not...yet..." Satsuki attempting at forcing her controls to move, but they were jammed.

"Where the hell are those guys?"

"They're taking too long...can't take much more."

From behind, two large guns, not as strong as beam cannons, shot at the center of the Gundams' backs. The two pilots inside banged their heads on the main monitor. Satsuki was reaching for the self-detonate button, but didn't make it, for she passed out, muttering, "Duo..."

Duo, however, managed to avoid most of the impact by bracing himself. He called, "Satsuki! Don't give up on me!"

Another shot. It landed a little higher then the last. Duo grunted, "Kuso..." and he fainted. The lights on the outside of both Gundams faded.

"Alright. Good job, men. Let's get them back to HQ."

---

Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. There were plenty of suits that'd been destroyed, but there were no Gundams. Heero growled, "Now we have to go get them. Again."

Something stung at Quatre's chest. He didn't know what it was, but it hurt. His hands flew up, surpressing his chest, hoping it would stop. Trowa looked toward Sandrock, "Quatre? Something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing. Let's hurry and catch up to them. I'll head back and get Kayla. I just hope they're okay."

**Duo: NOO! A REPEAT OF WHEN TROWA DESTROYED DEATHSCYTHE!!**

**Me: Don't worry. It's not gonna turn out like that.**

**Satsuki: It better not.**

**Duo: Damn straight it won't. I'll shoot you down with Deathscythe if you do.**

**Me: How evil.**

**Kayla: Oi, read and review, people! The more she gets, the less afraid she is to turn on the computer and type!!**

**Me: BTW: for those of you who didn't know, 'kuso' means damn it. Duo, you're a foul mouth!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay! Two chapter and one night! Yay!**

**Heero: You already said that.**

**Satsuki: Joy. Repeat of Duo's capture. Thank you very much.**

**Me: No, this is different.**

**Wufei: So she swears.**

**Quatre: SylphWindDancer owns nothing of Gundam Wing. Only those mentioned previously and she doesn't own the song Whisper by Evanescence.**

**ElementalGuardianProtector(EGP): Yay! Evanescence!**

**Heero: Who's she?**

**Me: My half-sister.**

**Trowa: Not seriously, right?**

**Me: Right.**

**EGP: Start the chapter, half-sister!**

**Me: It was started when you came in.**

Chapter 7

"...ki...suki...Satsuki! Wake up! Say _some_thing!" Duo shook his sister in the darkness of a dungeon-like cell.

"Huh?..." Satsuki groaned quietly. Her eyes opened slowly, and her ribs hurt. She rubbed her head before Duo helped her sit up suddenly. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and she saw Duo's worried face in front of her, "Duo?...Where are we?"

"Hell if I know. Renegade base, more than likely, though. I mean, seeing as they were the ones to attack us." Duo shrugged, leaning against the wall beside her.

"How you plan on getting us out of here? Explosives?"

"Gee, what explosives?"

"Hn. Didn't Heero get you out last time?"

"Yep. Nearly shot me, though. Volunteered to shoot me before randomly changing and helping me get out."

"Aw. I guess even Heero can be soft."

"Yep. Underneath that solid rock core surrounding his heart." Duo smiled big.

"Well, going back to our present problem: this sucks."

"Exactly what I said last time."

Satsuki looked upward toward the ceiling she couldn't see, and saw the faintest beam of light shining from the top on one of the sides. Duo looked up and frowned, "Wow. These people know what light is?"

"Heh. Could've fooled me." Satsuki grinned. Then, her face grimmed, "I hope they're not about to destroy Shadow and Deathscythe."

"If they're anything like OZ was, they're going to try and pilot them."

Satsuki flew up, ignoring the pain in her ribs, "WHAT?! They can't do that! They'll kill all of us!"

"And like I'm not worried? Listen, once they open the door later, let's see if we can figure out how to bust out of here." Duo assured, then coughed quietly.

Satsuki muttered darkly, "If my head wasn't hurting, I'd bang it against the wall."

Duo stood, and embraced her gently, whispering, "We'll find a way out of this, okay?"

"...Yeah."

They remained there for a while before light suddenly flooded the room, blinding the two. A hard wrist reached from the light and grabbed Satsuki's arm while two rough hands yanked Duo away from her. He shouted, "What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!"

"Get off me!" Satsuki protested, and went to kick the man who was holding her, but he chopped an area on her neck, making Satsuki's body go limp, "Duo..."

Duo roared, "Let her go, I said!!" and struggled harder against the man's hold. The man that had Satsuki took her out of the room, and the one with Duo threw him back against the wall before quickly slamming the door. Duo groaned and stood, banging on the door, "Hey! Let me out of here! Let her go, you bastards!!"

There was no answer.

"SATSUKI!!"

---

Wufei and Heero reported, "I can't find any trace of Deathscythe or Shadow on radar."

Trowa reasoned, "Then they must be somehow blocking the Gundanium alloy. I'm positive I saw them fly in this particular colony."

"We believe you, Trowa. But who knows?" Quatre frowned, "They might have some high technology."

Kayla had found the problem and rejoined the group quickly after they'd discovered of the colony in which the renegades took Duo and Satsuki. She hissed, "I say we just go in there. Leave our Gundams somewhere close, and go in."

"Easy to follow. I'm there." Trowa grinned slightly.

Wufei offered, "I'll stay here and keep watch."

"And I can try and figure out where they're staying from here. I'll help Wufei in case something happens." Quatre volunteered.

"Okay. The rest of us will go in after them. Let's leave these at colony C-081." Heero ordered.

"Roger."

---Change in POV---

I didn't know where I was. My ribs hurt. That's the first thing I remember remembering. Confusing, huh? My eyes felt so tired...and I didn't want to open them, but I had to know where Duo was. So, I opened my eyes and found I was actually in a chair with my hands bound behind me. There was a small amount of light in there, and I could hear someone...faintly. And I heard banging. Sounded like it was on a door.

"It's about time you woke up. I never expected the pilots of those Gundams to be mere teenagers." a rough voice said.

Well, I thought, now I know what Duo feels like when people still say that; and we're all about 19.

I looked up at him. In the faint light I could tell that his eyes were a dark brown, almost black color. His hair was messy, sticking everywhere, and was a dirty blonde color. And with the muscular was he was built...let's just say he looked scary. I choked out, "What the hell do you want from us?"

"Revenge. To put it simply. The actions of you Gundams cost my family's lives...my friends...my friend's families...you destroyed a colony...it's been far too long. I've waited too long." he growled, eyeing me carefully. I just then noticed there wasn't anyone else in the room.

"Friends? Family. Huh. You have anyone in the military?" I inquired.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"That's one reason. If they were citizens, those were accidents. We never all intended on getting civilians involved."

"A lie!" the man banged his large fists on the table. I told myself to keep it cool. Then, he stood. Crap. "I've never seen your Gundam before. Which is it?"

I hesitated. Then, "Why don't you just go ahead and kill me?" came out.

"Answer my damn question. I want you to suffer."

"Why not? Mine is,"

_**"Be prepared, pilot 07."**_

"model 07. I'm Satsuki Maxwell, pilot 07, and my Gundam is known as Shadow."

"So...that rumor was true."

"Rumor?" Great. Rumors of the female Gundam pilots was already out?

"There's been a rumor that those mad scientists somehow made a deal with the devil to come back and finish his work. That they've created five new Gundams. And that-"

Here it comes...

"-the pilots were female."

"Well, I'm breathing proof. Living. Momentarily. Aren't I?"

Then, the shouts I'd been hearing grew louder. I finally realized what the person was saying.

"Satsuki!"

My name.

I knew instantly it was Duo. So, I yelled back for him, "Duo!!"

"Sats-HEY! Get your grubby hands offa me!!"

Dammit, if I don't see him and know what they're doing, I'm gonna break this friggin chair and kick this guy's ass all the way to-

"Satsuki!"

I saw Duo come into view beside me, and I turned my head. Duo's cheek looked like it was a little swollen, and his eyes seemed to soften a little once he saw me, then hardened again when he locked eyes with the guy in the room. The man who was holding Duo stopped in the front of the doorway, keeping a firm grip on him. The man in front of me walked toward me, and I saw how his hands were balled up in fists. He glared down at me and demanded, "I'll ask you once: what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know what you mean."

_SMACK!_

"You bastard!!!"

My cheek stung. The man slapped me. I gathered myself and looked up at him, refusing that glare of his to break me down. Heero could do better than that. He barked, "I'll say it again, nice and slow. What...are...you...Gundams...planning...on...doing?"

"And I'll say it for you, nice and slow: I...don't...know...what...you...mean."

He punched the table again, and I flinched ever so slightly. Then, he bellowed, "I'll rephrase it! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL NEXT?!"

I grit my teeth and hissed, "You."

Both his hands gripped my shoulders and he held tight. Like I showed it, but it hurt. I swear I knew he could feel my bone. Or my nerves. He stared me in the eye, like it would help him get information. Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't mentally laugh, but I think this guy has a mental condition that we need to alert someone about.

Either way, he eventually found intimidation wasn't about to work, so he ordered soldiers that were standing in the hall, "Take them and throw them in the torture cell!"

Torture. Great. Time to see the result of Dr. J's training did for me.

---Change in POV---

Duo watched in pure anger as men untied Satsuki and practically dragged her out of the chair and past them into the hall until she began walking. He struggled against the man holding him, but he was unsuccessful. They followed the two holding Satsuki to a door that they opened and threw her in. However, Duo was forced to walk past the 'torture room' to a room right next to it. Once inside, they tied him down to a chair (is that in style or something?), and the big boss man, who was called Orson, chuckled, "Let's see how long she can withstand this."

Duo was a little confused. He could see Satsuki inside a room, pushing herself off the floor, but the rest of the room was entirely black. Then, it snapped. _Mental torture. Not physical. Dammit._

---

"Okay, the building is a kind of small one," Quatre said into a walky-talky device, "and if you turn left, you'll be able to see it. It's got a symbol on it, kind of looks like a dragon, but has no wings and a lion's tail..."

He heard a response back, Trowa speaking, "I see it, Quatre. Can you tell if there's any guards or anything?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Oh, well. We'll do this the hard way. Try and keep us informed, okay?"

"Be careful. I'll do my best."

"Alright, let's go in."

---

Satsuki yelled, "Who's there?! Anyone?! Duo?!"

Everywhere she walked, it seemed like she couldn't find any walls. Then, when she turned, it felt like the whole room (if it was a room) spun. Until, one time, when she turned, she saw a mirror. She saw herself. She approached the mirror, and touched it. Cold. It was then that she realized she just as cold. The room had to be freezing temperature. She looked around, not taking her hand off the mirror, and when she turned back, the reflection of her was moving. She grinned, "Satsuki, you're absolutly pathetic. Getting caught...making Duo have to go through all the trouble to watch you...why'd you bother finding him again?"

"He's my brother that thought I'd died. We both wanted to know if the other was alive!" Satsuki yelled at the mirror.

"Yeah, right. He'd forgotten you'd existed. Sure, he may've had an entirely separate file on you and Father Maxwell, but you actually think he looked at it? Being on the run all the time, and all..."

"Shut up."

"You know, Satsuki, you shouldn't ever think that you'll be saved from cruelty in the world. No one truely cares about you."

"Then why has Duo and Heero and the others gone out of their way to help me?!"

"What would their buddies think if they let a simple girl of Maxwell blood just die? God, are you simple and plain or what?"

"Shut up!"

Duo, on the other side of the glass, frowned, and asked quietly, "Who is she talking to?"

"Herself, to say in one word." Orson grinned evilly, "We can see her, but she can't see us. We can hear her, but she can't hear us. Even if you were to yell at the top of your lungs, she couldn't hear even a muffled sound. She's all alone in there."

The fake Satsuki continued on, saying words to the real Satsuki, forming a fake truth. Satsuki covered her ears, and kept backing up until she actually hit a wall. She repeatidly banged her back and some of her head on it, wanting the voices to stop. She slid down until she was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor.

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

_Duo...please...where are you?_

"I think it's near this room!" Kayla called, waving the guys down.

"Well, gotta try somewhere." Heero shrugged, quietly opening the door.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give in to the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind them**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die**_

_No...I know you'll come for me, but...Duo...can't you hurry?_

"Come on, Satsuki." the fake taunted, "Aren't you stronger than this?"

Heero shouted from inside the room, "No! Go the other way!"

"Why?" Trowa frowned.

Heero shot past them, but they didn't question more. An explosion rumbled behind them. Heero explained, "That's the opposite way, so if we go this way, we shouldn't have to worry about guards and stuff."

"Not bad, Heero." Trowa nodded.

Duo looked up. Orson stood, "What was that? Go check it out." he added when the men shook their heads.

Satsuki looked up. The fake was there, right in front of her.

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear**_

_**And soon to be blinded by tears**_

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

Satsuki stood, staring at the fake. "You're not me."

"If I'm not, then who is? I'm the darkness that lives inside you. Filled with truths you don't even know about. If you just listened, who knows what could happen?"

"You aren't me, or any part of me!"

Heero stopped abruptly. The others behind him just about crashed into him. Kayla inquired, "What's the matter?"

"I hear shouts from inside here. Listen."

Through the muffled door, they heard yelling, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Then, the other voice, sounding exactly the same, but more evil sounding, sighed, "Just accept it. No one is coming to save you. This world is black, in case you can't tell of our surroundings. These are the insides of your friends' hearts. Black. Nothing. Emotionless."

Inside, Duo looked and saw a camera imaging Heero, Trowa, and Kayla standing outside. He grinned and began shouting, "Hey! Heero! You come to get me out after all! C'mon, let's not waste time!"

The door burst open, light flooding the room.

_**Don't turn away**_

_**Don't give in to the pain**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**Though they're screaming your name**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**God knows what lies behind them**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**Never sleep never die**_

Satsuki's head hurt. She clasped her hands around her ears and banged up against the wall more. Joy. Dr. J hadn't helped them in mental torture. _It's not real, she's not real, it's not true...none of it... _Satsuki repeated to herself in her head.

Heero threw Orson across the room, no questions, before swiftly pulling out his gun and shooting him. Trowa untied Duo, who immediately jumped out of the chair and ran for the door leading into the room Satsuki was in.

He tried the doorknob and it wouldn't open. He cursed and muttered under his breath, "Open, c'mon..." he attempted banging on the door, "Satsuki! Can you hear me?!"

"Duo...help...me..." Satsuki mouthed, still hitting herself on the wall.

"Haven't you been listening to me? Duo's not coming. No one is. Spend the rest of your days clinging to other people, and turn out like me." the real Satsuki looked up, and the fake was suddenly wearing ragged clothes and was flithy, wounds spilling with blood on the floor. "Like this...like me..."

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

_**She beckons me shall I give in**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**_

"No...no..."

Light spilled in, flooding the room. Duo ran in, and embraced the shaking Satsuki, who was blinded, dumbfounded, and extremely confused. He heard her muttering, her eyes shut, "No...it's not true...I don't...cling to people...I know...he'll always...be there for me..."

Duo softly whispered, "It's okay, Satsuki. I'm here. Are you still with me? Come on...let's get out of here...Satsuki?"

Satsuki's eyes opened again. She just seemed to notice that Duo was there, and she wrapped her arms around her brother, "Duo! Duo, it was...it was horrible..."

"I know. Shh...I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. Now..." he held her out so she could see his face, "You ready to get out of here?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Then let's go."

Trowa spoke into the communicator, "Quatre, can you find Deathscythe and Shadow now?"

Some static crackled, and Quatre responded, "If you're in the room, leave and take a right. Follow that hall all the way down. There's no one in there. Hurry up."

"Okay. Thanks."

They ran down the hall, grabbed Deathscythe and Shadow and headed back out to the waiting Quatre and Wufei.

**EGP: Well, seeing as I didn't watch all of GW, I don't know what they mean by destroying Deathscythe. Well, you told me about it...**

**Me: That I did.**

**Duo: MENTAL torture. You are EVIL.**

**Me: So are you.**

**Duo: Thank you.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Kayla: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for the next chapter, so...**

**EGP/Anna: Please read and review!!**

**Duo: There's another one!!**

**Anna: I am SWD's sister!**

**Trowa: Not seriously.**

**EtherealThoughts: But I am.**

**Me: Why is everyone showing up?**

**Wufei: I'm leaving. Bye.**

**Me: NOO! STOP, WU-WU!**

**Wufei: NOW I AM LEAVING!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay, no one's around.**

**Duo: (peaks from behind closet door) You sure?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Wufei: Dammit. I should've stayed away.**

**Trowa: Either way, look at previous chapters for disclaimers. Sylph gets lazy and sick of typing it over and over again.**

**Me: Yep. Sure do.**

**Heero: Americans.**

Chapter 8

Back on colony C-102...

Duo had managed to calm Satsuki down, and he inquired, "Now, tell me what's wrong, Satsuki. What happened in there?"

Satsuki shuddered, sipped her coffee, and told them what she'd seen. Heero noted, "They finally figure out that physical torture doesn't work anymore, so they go and take it to another level. Idiots."

Duo embraced his sister for what seemed like the thousandth time, and he whispered in her ear gently, "Satsuki, I'm always here for you, no matter what? Okay?"

She nodded, broke apart from Duo, and put on her jacket. The cold was beginning to get to her. Kayla had examined her broken ribs, but said they were nothing too serious. Quatre suggested, "How about we get some sleep? Everyone seems a little worn out."

Wufei agreed, then volunteered for the first watch.

---

"..la...Kayla, get up. C'mon."

"Hn?..." Kayla rubbed her eyes and sat up to see who was calling her. Her eyes widened.

Naoko Yuy.

Kayla got out of bed, making sure not to wake the others in the tent. She tip-toed outside, followed the girl away from the campfire and Heero, who was taking guard duty. They stood in the moonlight, Naoko having brown hair that stopped a little below her shoulders, and had the same solid icy blue eyes that Heero did. Kayla crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"What's your status on the renegades?" Naoko got to the point.

"We found their HQ. It's on colony C-120," Kayla told her.

Naoko rubbed her temples, "The only place we haven't looked at. Go figure. Well, see you there."

"Wait, Naoko," Kayla grasped the teen's shoulder as she turned to leave, "Is Yukiko and Yutaka with you?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Just wondering. See ya."

"Hn."

Kayla scoffed to herself, "Yeah, she's totally a Yuy."

"So that was Naoko?"

"What the hell-?" Kayla turned, then smacked her face. "Great."

"What's the point of hiding from each other? We're going to fight for the same cause anyway." Heero pointed out, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, well...that is...we're under-"

"Whatever. Might as well stay up. It's your turn for guard duty," Heero walked off.

"But...I give up with these two..." Kayla walked over to the fire that Heero had built strongly. She stared into the flames and the red, blue, and orange of it. She warmth engulfed her, and she sighed, moving away. She didn't want to fall asleep. She grabbed a cup and got some of the coffee that pilot 01 made. She sipped it, and felt more awake. Yippie. Another few hours like this.

---

When the others woke up, they had no clue of what to do next.

"We could always...split up a little and get rid of them slowly." Trowa offered first.

"That would make it too easier to capture us." Heero countered, eyeing Satsuki and Duo.

Satsuki frowned, "Hey, that was my first."

Duo chuckled nervously, "Umm...third? Fourth? Or was it my fifth...?"

"But look at the bright side of that," Satsuki focused the subject, "We found the renegades HQ!"

Wufei cocked an eyebrow, "And we know that's the HQ how...?"

Kayla slowly said, moving her arms and hands, "Because they had pretty golden letters on the inside that said 'HQ.' Easy as that."

Wufei grumbled.

"What about Noin and Sally on Earth? They joined forces, didn't they?" Quatre stood, "They could give us some help."

"Maybe...it's an option," Trowa nodded.

"What about the doctors? They could upgrade the Gundams, and-" ...umm...I will not reveal who said that...

"No way in hell or back," all the others hissed.

"Fine."

"Ignoring that just happened..." Duo shuddered, "How about we just attack head on?"

"We should try and get our hands on a blueprint of the building, and we could pinpoint its weak spots," Kayla sipped more coffee.

"And how should we do that? The renegades already know our faces because we're Gundam Pilots," Heero inquired, "and they now know about five female pilots, so it's not like they're about to let any woman around the age of twenty try and get in the organization."

"Not unless they went in offering help about Gundams..." Satsuki singsonged.

"What?" The guys all turned their heads.

She grinned evilly.

The guys all crowded around Shadow, and Kayla was looking in from the top. Satsuki played with the controls, and pressed some buttons. They all heard static, then, Satsuki spoke, "Hey, Yukiko, you there?"

_"...I read you, Satsuki. What is it?" _Another voice came from the screen.

Trowa froze, listening to her voice. It sounded just like Catherine's voice.

"Naoko and Yutaka are with you, right?"

_"Yeah."_

"Well, I got a suggestion for invading the renegades..."

_"I'm all ears."_

"Okay. What you do is hide your Gundams and go into the colony, find their building - I'll send you the photo of the front entrance - and ask if you can join. Only one or two of you, not all three."

_"Yeah, I figured after what just happened."_

"Yeah, whatever. If they say you can't join, say you have information on defeating Gundams. If you still can't get in, just do it the old fasioned way. If you do get in, though, feed them the wrong information. Just stay long enough to get a blueprint of the building, and boom. We win."

_"Of course, you know it's harder than that."_

"Well, duh."

_"Heh. Well, we'll try it. We'll contact you if we get in."_

"Alright."

Yukiko was gone after that. Satsuki sat back in the cockpit, "Easy as that."

Then, Trowa asked, "Satsuki?"

"What?"

"Yukiko...isn't another name for Catherine, is it?"

"Oh, you're still worried about her. No, Yukiko isn't Catherine. I know she sounds freakishly like her, though."

"But you know about Catherine because...?"

"Research. Sorry. Dr. J made us learn how to break into databanks, and we had read up on all of your backgrounds."

"..." Trowa jumped down from Shadow.

The others looked down at him. Satsuki sighed, "He's pissed, isn't he?"

"He just cares for Catherine, that's all." Quatre shook his head.

"If you say so..."

Kayla changed the subject, "So, we'll wait here and see if they get in."

Duo held his head and shook it, "Dammit, I hate sitting still!"

"I never said _you_, Duo. They'd only contact either me or Kayla. You can wander off if you wanna." Satsuki gently bopped him on the head.

"Not like I really have anywhere to explore, though." Duo muttered darkly, "This colony turn against us, remember?"

"Nope. This one may have changed, but that was only to ensure their own safety. The second OZ was done, they changed back. This is one of the only colonies that actually accepts us right now. I'm not kidding - go in town and see for yourself." Kayla grinned.

"You serious?" Duo and Wufei frowned.

"I just said I wasn't kidding, didn't I?" Kayla stared at them dumbly.

Wufei rolled his eyes, threw up his hands, walked away and mumbled something about onnas.

"Well...I might go check it out." Duo shrugged. "Who knows?" He put one hand across Heero's shoulder and one across Quatre's, "Maybe we'll be welcomed like heroes!"

"Not sure about _you_, Duo." Heero moved, Duo's right arm drooping there. "Evil, evil, Heero!!" the Shinigami pouted.

The female Shinigami laughed, "You should be used to it by now, Duo! Putting up with him like that for about four or five years now!"

"No. I thought there was hope for him. But, come to think of it...there was something that Relena told me," Duo said quietly, hoping the pilot of Gundam 01 wouldn't hear, "She said underneath that hard core shell of his that he's really a nice kid."

"Is that sooo?" Satsuki stared out of the cockpit at Heero's back.

"Yep. She said Dr. J said that to her. Word for word: 'Heero is actually a kind-hearted young boy.' Yep. What she said." Duo's face turned a little hard, "I will never forget that. It was the last thing that she said to me. I mean, aside from telling me to watch Heero for her. It was almost like..."

"...she knew something was gonna happen?" Quatre finished for him.

"Exactly."

The remaining four stood there for a moment in silence until Duo chirped, "Well, I think I'm gonna go off and say hello to a real civilization!! And Quatre's coming with me!!"

"I am?"

"Have fun for me," Satsuki sat back in the cockpit, closing her eyes.

"Actually..." Kayla looked in, "Why don't you go with them? You know, keep an eye on 'em. I'll watch for Yukiko and Naoko."

"You sure?" Satsuki open one eye.

"Well, I might change my mind, but I-"

"I'm coming, too!" Satsuki jumped out of the cockpit, nearly knocking Kayla off Shadow.

"Satsuki!!" Kayla glared, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Not unless I protect myself with bags of stuff that I'll buy from town!!" Satsuki ran off with Duo and Quatre.

"Why is always those three?" Wufei randomly said.

"Those three what?" Trowa inquired.

"Going out and getting into trouble."

"True. Maybe I'll join in their trouble-making streak..."

"Barton!!"

---

"Well, okay. If they shoot at us, we get to kill Kayla, deal?" Satsuki peaked from behind a tree.

"Deal," chuckled Duo, not leaving Quatre a say in it.

"Hey, hang on. I'm coming with you," Trowa came from behind them.

"Neat. Another dude to hang out with and make trouble with." Satsuki pumped a fist playfully, "Well, if we're ready, let's go."

---

Kayla cracked an eye, hearing beeping coming from Silverlance. She sat up in the cockpit, and pressed a button. Naoko showed up on screen, _"Okay. We're in. Do you have any clue where the prints would be?"_

"In the west wing, room B7," Kayla reported, looking at another screen.

_"Roger. We'll go back to your colony once we get the prints."_

"Be cautious."

_"Since when am I not?"_ Naoko grinned, then vanished off the screen.

Kayla informed Wufei and Heero what Naoko had accomplished. Then, all of a sudden, loud screams and cheers were heard. Wufei frowned, "What the hell?"

Kayla grinned, "I told you that this colony wasn't all bad."

---

"Oh, dammit! This is problematic!" Duo shouted towards Satsuki, Quatre, and Trowa as the people of the colony picked them up and placed them on their shoulders.

"You can say that again!" Satsuki balanced herself so that she wouldn't fall.

Trowa sighed, "I'm starting to wish out of all times that I hadn't come with you!"

Quatre, being right beside Trowa, patted him, "I agree."

**Satsuki: Read and review!**

**Kayla: That was short and to the point, Satsuki.**

**Me: Totally.**

**Quatre: That's because Sylph is about to go watch Operation 5 of GW.**

**Me: Yay! (runs off)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Man, this is practically the only story I'm paying any attention to right now.**

**Duo: That's a good thing.**

**Quatre: Not for her reviewers for other stories.**

**Duo: Screw them! This story is the bomb! (gets crazed look)**

**Me: Oh, no. Bar the doors, Heero!**

**Heero: Roger. (bars and locks door)**

**Duo: (pouts) Damn. I wanted to blow something up.**

**Wufei: Sylph owns nothing.**

Chapter 9

Duo, Satsuki, Quatre, and Trowa all marched back to the campsite, looking completely worn out.

Trowa muttered, "I'm never going with you again."

Okay, a little pissed off, too...

"I don't know how I let you talk me into coming again, either..." Quatre sat down, the four ignoring the other three and new three people.

Duo chuckled, "Because I dragged you."

"Now I remember."

Then, all at once, the four looked up, and saw Wufei, Heero, and Kayla at a table along with three new girls. Yutaka, Yukiko Barton, and Naoko Yuy. Yukiko had short brown hair that stopped at mid-neck, and emerald green eyes. She also seemed fairly tall compared to the other girls.

Duo fell backwards, "When the hell did you all get here?!"

Kayla blinked, "They said they all saw you. They got here...maybe an hour ago? Anyway," she grinned slyly, "Didja have fun? It sounded like it."

"Shut up," the four mumbled. Yes, even Quatre.

"Thought so." Kayla replied, turning her attention back to the blueprints. The four others stood and walked over, all peering at it one way or another. "Hey, you got 'em after all!" Satsuki nodded in approvement.

"Not a bad job, if I do say so myself," Yukiko crossed her arms, then pointed to some spots, "We decided that the bottom of the east wing is unstable, and is still being built. There's a sewer running through right there."

"Sewers. It's always sewers..." pilot 02 shook his head.

The others stared at him. He shrugged, "What? It's true."

"Ignoring him," Heero went back to the prints, "if that doesn't work, the back entrance is another weak point. Then, there's always the foundation itself."

"The foundation sounds the best." Quatre spoke up.

"That may be, Winner, but we want to bring _some _of them back with us, to question them." Wufei reasoned.

"Yeah, I see your point," he agreed.

Duo got a look of excitement in his eyes, "Can we blow it up?! Pllleeeeaaaassseeee????"

Satsuki got the look, too, "Blowing things up? Where's the paper to sign?"

Wufei huffed, "I say we set it on fire."

"Shooting sounds more attractive." Trowa protested.

Quatre blinked, "Guys...?"

At once, they all looked at him, "What?"

"How about we make a plan first? Then, we _may_ add in your...ummm..."

"Enjoyment?" Heero offered.

"Okay. We'll say that."

"Fine. Be that way," the Maxwells pouted.

---

Duo and Satsuki quietly snuck in through some large sized air shafts, and eventually, came to where they wanted to be. Duo picked up the rectangular piece of the vent, popped his head in the hallway, then he and Satsuki jumped down. They dug in a bag, attached some wires and mechanic stuff...before they knew it, they were back outside, and...

"I said I wanna press it!" Satsuki hissed.

"Tough cookies! I'm gonna press it!"

"Blowing up is fun!"

"Okay, okay, fine! We'll both do it. On three, okay? One-"

_Boom!_

Satsuki polished her fingernails on her shirt, and Duo muttered, "I should kill you for that. Why couldn't _I_ blow it up?"

"You'll get your chance. We have two more bombs to plant. So, let's go!"

"Yes! More!" Duo ran off with her.

Wufei sat, muttering to himself, seeing as they allowed Satsuki and Duo to _blow parts of the building up, _but he couldn't _set it on fire. _What's wrong with that picture? He was waiting until the Maxwells had finished their blowing up business, and he, Heero, and Trowa were to run in at different entrances and bring out some people to question. The new members of their group were watching the perimeter. Quatre and Kayla...well, let's just say he was watching Satsuki and Duo from afar to make sure they didn't overdo it.

"Fine! Now you can press the button," Satsuki relunctantly held out the button for Duo, and he smirked before pressing it and dusting his hands off as the east part of the building went 'boom.'

"One more!!" Duo cheered, and the two ran off again to another area as guards and members of the renegades flocked to the scene. The two heard shouts of orders being told and scrambling took place.

This time, however, they merely set the explosive on the outside of the building, seeing as it was their biggest one. They set the timer, ran back to the small treeline, waited, put on sunglasses, and watched the show.

"No more, you two," Quatre and Kayla randomly popped out of nowhere.

"Drat," the two snapped their fingers.

It was all over in about ten to twenty minutes. When they met back at colony C-102 (which we shall never reveal how they got there...), the ones who had run in at least had one prisoner. Wufei and Trowa had brought out two. Heero, being pilot 01, brought out three. How? Beats me. So, they had totaled out with seven people. They'd bound them in a circle, back to back, and they were now sitting in a tent, staring at the barrel of Heero's gun.

Satsuki sat outside with the other girls. She muttered, "Okay, Heero. You can take care of interrogating them..."

Naoko turned to her, "Why? You wanna do it?"

"Not really, but he could've at least offered," she complained.

Yukiko sighed, "Just like Duo. Amazing that Dr. J ever let you in for being a pilot."

"Hey, I do pretty good!"

"If you say so," Kayla grinned.

"Oh, gee, thaaaanks for your opinion."

"No problem."

Later on that night, Heero had managed to at least get the leader's name: Takeo. He told them that they'd said that had multiple bases in cases of emergency, but they would evacuate in no particalur. They had most of them on Earth, though. But when Trowa and Satsuki were taking a turn on guard duty...

Satsuki kind of felt like killing herself. Unless boredom did it first. She turned back towards Trowa, "So..."

"Hmm?" He looked at her. "What?"

"How come you don't talk much?"

"I say what's necessary when it's necessary. There are a few times when I make conversation, though."

"Oh..." Then, Satsuki was interrupted by Trowa suddenly standing. "What is it?" she frowned, standing as well.

"Did you hear that?" Trowa inquired almost silently.

"Hear what?" Satsuki whispered back.

Then, she did hear it - rustling of bushes, then a snap of a twig. She squinted her eyes, and could swear she could see a black figure a number of feet away. She pointed it out to Trowa, and he nodded. "C'mere," he tapped her arm, then they walked off into a tent, but didn't wake the others. They simply sat there, seeing if the person was doing anything.

He or she was.

The person quietly sneaked around, barely making a sound. When the person stopped by the campfire, Trowa and Satsuki could tell that the person was a female. She had long red hair and wonderous blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She creeped over to the tent where the Gundam Pilots kept their supplies and food. Trowa and Satsuki silently walked over to the tent. Satsuki peeked her head in and saw the teenage/young adult was getting a bag of food. Satsuki swiftly snapped her head back the covers of the tent when she could've sworn the girl saw her. The girl suddenly began flying out across the campsite. Trowa and Satsuki followed on her tail. _Damn. She must've seen me. _Satsuki thought as they ran. After a few twists and turns of weaving through the trees, the girl began loosing speed and Trowa gained some. He tackled the girl to the ground, turned her so that she was facing him, and he pinned her arms. He got to the point, "What were you doing in our camp?"

"Please, I was just hungry..." the girl pleaded, "I'm sorry. I haven't had anything to eat for days."

Her eyes then widened.

_Great, _mused Satsuki.

"Wait...aren't you Trowa Barton? Gundam Pilot?"

Trowa's eyes hardened. He dragged the girl to her feet and he began walking back towards the camp. Satsuki followed behind after getting the bag of food in case the impossible happened and the girl got free of Trowa's grasp even though she wasn't putting up much of a fight. Once they got there, Trowa took a chair and bound the girl's hands behind her once she was seated. They were sitting out by the fire, and Satsuki demanded first, "Who are you?"

"My name is Scarlett," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"American?" Trowa asked.

"Yes."

Satsuki resisted to grin at what Trowa would've done if they weren't in this situation. Buried his face in his hands and murmur, "Not another one."

But...they _were_ in this situation...

"And where are you staying?" Trowa's voice snapped the Maxwell girl to reality again.

"Nowhere. My mom and dad...well, let's just say they weren't supportive."

"What were you here for?"

"Food."

"What do you know about the Gundams?"

"Nothing, except the pilot's names, like everyone else knows, and the names of the Gundams."

As if not beliving her, Trowa stared at her, his eyes stone, "What else?"

"Nothing! There's Heero Yuy, who has the same name as the previous leader of the colonies, Duo Maxwell, you, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. Then, there are the new Gundam pilots, Naoko Yuy, Satsuki Maxwell, Yukiko Barton, Kayla Winner, and Yutaka Chang. I'm not positive of their Gundams' names, though.

Satsuki grumbled. _This world gossips too much._

Trowa stood, then turned to the tent where the others were sleeping. Satsuki frowned, and ran after him, "Trowa? What're you doing?"

"Heero can determine if she's lying or not," he cracked a small grin, "After all, I don't have his death stare."

"True," she agreed. "That belongs to Yuy himself."

And so, Heero was awakened, and listened as Satsuki and Trowa told them about what'd happened, and he sat in the chair that Trowa had been sitting in backwards, and stared at Scarlett. She shifted uncomfortably. They stayed like that for who knows how long until Heero randomly got up and confirmed, "She's not lying."

Satsuki shivered, "God, Heero. If it'd been me, I've given in a long time ago and said everything I ever did."

Trowa smirked, "That's exactly why I got him up."

Not exactly sure of their conversation, Heero cocked and eyebrow at the two. Satsuki chuckled and waved it off. Trowa said, "Well, if she's not guilty, then we could always give her some food."

"That we could," Satsuki nodded.

**Me: Okay, for the next chapter, it's going to skip a bit of a time.**

**Trowa: How come?**

**Me: Story reasons.**

**Wufei: Sure it is.**

**Me: (glares)**

**Wufei: (glares back)**

**Me: Oh, Sally-!**

**Wufei: SHUT UP, ONNA!!**

**Duo: Calm down, Wuffie. Read and review, please, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Chapter 10 already!!**

**Duo: Good job.**

**Me: Double digits. I'm happy.**

**Kayla: I'm not.**

**Me: Why?**

**Naoko: We're not in this chapter.**

**Me: Sorry, but you will be later.**

**Yukiko: In about five chapters, right?**

**Trowa: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. See previous chapters.**

Chapter 10

_**Two months later...**_

It'd been two months before anything happened with the renegades, and the pilots had split up in almost half. All the guys plus Satsuki had been in one group on Earth, and the remaining girls stayed in space.

And, to the non-Americans' pleasure, they got a place to stay in Europe. It wasn't far away from the Sanq Kingdom, but it was in a forested area. They had a large building (that you could probably see from town...) that stored their Gundams in. They lived in a separate house, which was two-storied. What happened to Scarlett, you ask? Duo and the others found out. Typically, Wufei said to throw her out, Trowa had no comment for it, Quatre said to at least give her a meal, Heero also said nothing, and Duo and Satsuki ruled over them, saying let her stay for a while. I mean...they did LOTS of background junk...but now, let's join the poor, bored group...

Satsuki sipped her Dr. Pepper very slowly. She muttered, "Can't _something _happen? I'm not kidding. If something doesn't happen, I'm going to commit sucide."

"The boredom is annoyin', isn't it?" Duo leaned over the couch beside her, staring at the news. "I mean, it's winter, and it's not even snowed yet."

Wufei commented, "I'm sure you'll get over it, Maxwell."

"Damn. If we were in New York or somethin', we'd be making Gundam snowmen or something," Duo jumped on the couch from behind.

"Duo, I doubt you could even make a decent snowman," Trowa remarked, drinking some coffee to wake him up in the early morning.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"He's right, Maxwell. You'd just end up making it perverted," Wufei added.

"What's wrong with you guys...?" The shinigami pouted.

Satsuki leaned back a little, her head peering back into the hall towards the stairs, "Hasn't Scarlett gotten up yet?"

"No. Appearantly, two shinigamis' kept her up all night," Heero spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"I beg to differ! A game of poker could not keep a person up when she's in a different room," Satsuki challenged.

"It could if those two people were screaming about lost money and cheating," Trowa, being next to their room on the left, pointed out.

"We were not screaming. We were whispering loudly," Duo shot back.

"Speaking of which..." Satsuki muttered, "You still owe me twenty-five bucks. Pay up."

"Shimata. Why couldn't you have forgotten?" Duo grumbled angrily, digging out bills out of his wallet.

"It's not like you're poor. Well, I guess I'll go wake her up," Satsuki stood, setting her drink down. Just as she was about to go upstairs, she shouted, "If my drink's empty when I get back, Duo, omae o korosu! Not to mention, I'll take your breakfast!"

"Kuso..." Duo set the cup down.

Pilot 07 walked upstairs, and walked in hers and Duo's room first. She found her wallet, and, after the game last night, checked if all her money was still there. It was. She deposited her new bills into it, set it down, shut the door, and walked over to the room on her right. She opened the door a crack and said, "Hey, Scarlett? You up?"

"Hnn...I don't wanna get up yet..." came a sleepy murmur from the person underneath the blankets.

"Too bad. Get up. Momentarily, Quatre is cooking breakfast, and I suggest, that, if you want any, to get up. Because if you don't, I'm gonna eat it all-"

"Fine! I'm going," Scarlett literally rolled out of bed, and cushioned her fall in her giant blankets. A few moments later, she stood.

Trowa, mysteriously walking by at that time, observed, "Note to self: to get American friends out of bed, threaten them by saying you'll eat their food. Got it."

"Not cool, Trowa. You do that, and I swear, I will kill you. Don't threaten me with my stomach," Satsuki growled.

"Well, we'll see..." he walked into his room for a minute or two.

Satsuki walked back downstairs, carefully checked her Dr. Pepper, then patted Duo on the head, "Good job. You restrained yourself."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Duo, your pancake is ready!"

"Whoo-hoo!!" Duo dashed to the kitchen to receive his food from Quatre. Normally, though...when Quatre said _your _pancake, he normally meant _'your two pancakes.' _And needless to say, Duo loved it. He drowned his pancake in syrup, grabbed a fork, and rejoined Satsuki on the couch again, watching the news boredly again.

At this time, Scarlett stumbled downstairs, following the wonderful scent. She then found herself in the kitchen.

Quatre called, "Satsuki, yours is done!"

"Yes!!" Satsuki rushed in, got the syrup on it, had her fork, and walked out. Scarlett muttered, "I hope mine is next, Quatre..."

"It is. Glad to see you finally got up," Quatre turned, smiling.

"Yeah, well...two certain people kept a certain someone up until about three o' clock in the morning..." Scarlett sent an accusing glare towards the Maxwells on the couch.

Heero turned to them from his chair off to the side, "Told you."

"Hey, you could've come in and said we were too loud," Duo pointed out.

"I did."

"You did?" The brother and sister looked back.

"Yeah. You did pretty good for a while, but then, Duo shouted something along the lines of 'dammit, you cheated somehow!' Then, Satsuki yelled back at him that he cheated, and etc..."

Trowa came back downstairs, and tossed something at Scarlett, who barely had time to catch it. She looked at her hands.

Earplugs.

"They work miracles." Trowa put his cup in the sink.

"Thanks, Trowa."

A few minutes later, everyone had their pancake, and browsed through the TV. Nothing was on. Satsuki practically punched the off button, then spoke up, "Well, I plan on going out today."

"Where did that come from?" Wufei cocked his head.

"Well, I, for one, don't feel like being cooped up today. So, I'm going to go out."

"Without me?! What's the matter with you?!" Duo looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, you can go, too. Crybaby," Satsuki smirked, going upstairs to change.

As Duo stood, he looked at the others, "Anyone else want to come?"

Trowa glared at him, giving his answer. Duo frowned, "Just askin', man. Jeez."

Quatre nodded, "I'm going to sit this one out."

Duo stared at Heero, Wufei, and Scarlett with hope. Wufei and Heero hissed, "Keep dreaming." But, Scarlett decided to be a good sport and sighed, "I'll go with you, I guess..."

"Well, better get dressed." Duo advised.

"In a second."

Within about twenty minutes, they were dressed and were all out the door. Quatre told them to be careful, and they said they would be.

The Sanq Kingdom had been fully rebuilt, businesses decided to move in, and this was also where Relena had been assassinated. She had been giving a speech in the public when someone shot her through the stomach. She had been taken to the hospital, and looked like she was going to make it. However, it was after the Gundam pilots came and visited her that her condition dramatically worsened, and she had faded away. And that was the one reason Heero hardly went to the Kingdom anymore...Relena had died.

In a way, he felt some guilt. Like it was his fault that she had died.

**---Flashback---**

**Duo came out of the hospital room where Relena was, and he put a hand on Heero's shoulder, "Be gentle with her, okay, Heero?" **

**Heero said nothing. He looked at Duo for a moment before walking in. Relena looked up from the bed, her face pale. "Heero...hey."**

**"How are you doing?" Heero sat by her bedside.**

**"Not too bad. How about you guys? Are you finally settling back after the whole incident?" Relena looked up at him slightly.**

**"We're doing fine. You should be worrying about yourself."**

**"I'm fine, Heero. However, I...I want to tell you something..."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Heero, I've...I've always...had...feelings, I guess you could say."**

**Heero stared at her for a moment.**

**"I've always loved you, Heero. Since I first met you."**

**"Relena, I...I've always had feelings for you, too. But...they weren't love."**

**Stray tears fell from Relena's eyes. She wiped them away and smiled up at him, "I just wanted to tell you, okay?"**

**After Heero left, Quatre went in and came back out a while later. He caught up with Heero and inquired, "What was the matter with Relena?"**

**"...It was nothing."**

**---End Flashback---**

But...Heero felt it was all his fault. Like his answer caused her heart to break and it told her to just give in to her pain. When he'd found out about the news of her, the nurse and doctor had said that his name...was the last thing she'd said before she'd died.

---

"C'mon, Duo! It won't be _that_ bad!" Satsuki assured.

_"That _bad?! Are you kidding? I don't want new clothes. I like mine just fine," the shinigami pouted.

"Yeah, well, get over it. Besides..." his sister leaned in towards his ear, "You might just get a new black jacket out of this."

"Okay, maybe it won't be _that _bad, but still..."

Scarlett grinned, "You're just afraid that we're going to make you put on something stupid, aren't you?"

"Mmm...maybe...?"

And so, it was two hours later that the three were eating out at a diner called Kamikaze. They decided to get an outdoor table, seeing as even though it was chilly outside, the sun was shining brightly. Somewhat. They kept their bags with them, and Duo was proudly wearing his new black longjacket that reached down inbetween his knee and hip. He gobbled down his burger (that the place thankfully had) and was drinking some coke. Once the two girls finished eating, they paid, yet sat there to talk a little.

"So...are we gonna go anywhere else?" Scarlett pondered aloud. "What time is it?"

The Maxwells looked at their cell phones, "It's only about three."

"We've got time for something else," Satsuki propped her head into her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Something like...?" Duo droaned.

"How about we go check out the rest of the shops? Not buy anything, but browse." Scarlett offered.

"We could do that," nodded the female shinigami.

They each picked up at least one bag (Duo carrying two) and walked off. Duo randomly said, "I wish they had a weapons shop here, but they don't."

"Of course not. The Sanq Kingdom is supposed to be peaceful." Satsuki told him.

"I know. It's for good reason."

"Yeah..."

"I guess that's a good idea that Relena thought to do that."

Scarlett came in on the conversation, "Relena?"

"Yeah. Relena Peacecraft. She was related to the famous soldier slash peace embassador, Milliardo Peacecraft. Or, aka, Zechs Merquise." Duo explained.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of the Peacecrafts. Totally pacifists, right?"

"Yep."

"Interesting..."

"What's interesting?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud." _I guess...I shouldn't tell them yet. I can't. Not yet. It's too soon. Her death still lingers around their heads._

"You know..." Duo stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk as the air grew colder around them.

"What is it?" Satsuki turned back to her brother, she and Scarlett stopping as well.

"Heero...he blames himself for Relena's death."

"That's ridiculous!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"I know. But...he does. Quatre had a conversation with him. I knew I shouldn't have, but...I was listening."

_"Heero, ever since you saw Relena last, and I saw her crying, you've not been yourself. What's wrong?"_

_"Quatre...it's my fault..."_

_"What?"_

_"Relena...it's my fault she's dead."_

_"How could that be? You didn't do anything to her!"_

_"She told me...that she loved me, but...I told her I didn't care for her that way."_

_"Heero, that couldn't be the reason for her death."_

_"Quatre...it __**is **__my fault. I...I caused her heart to shatter and give in."_

_"Heero..."_

"He thinks that he caused Relena's heart to break." Duo told them what he'd heard that night.

Neither of them could say anything. Scarlett started turning and walked past Duo. He turned, "Umm...where are you going?"

"Home," she monotonously said.

Duo and Satsuki followed her. Once they got in the house, they announced they were home. Before they knew it, once Scarlett saw Heero pass by, she kicked off her shoes, ran up to him, and-

_Smack!_

Heero snapped around, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Scarlett-"

Said girl interrupted Duo's warning, and choked out, "How could you think you cause Relena to die?!"

Heero's eyes hardened to stone, "How do you know about that?"

"Does it matter?! What kind of an accusation is that?! Blaming yourself?!"

Because of this yelling, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei appeared. Quatre gave Duo and Satsuki a questioning glance and they walked over and explained it. Quatre seemed to give Duo a harsh look, but knew that once Heero found out, Duo would get a harsh punishment.

"This is none of your business," Heero turned his back to her, and she grabbed his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

Heero's gaze set upon her. He shoved her away, and walked down the hall, slamming his door. Scarlett's eyes were glazed with anger, and she stomped upstairs. Satsuki smacked Duo on the head, "Way to go."

"Ow! Why is my fault? She acted on her own." Duo protested.

"That is true." Trowa supported pilot 02.

"Is it just me, though, or did she overreact?" Quatre asked.

"It seemed like it. But it's not exactly like it's easy to piss Yuy off that much." Wufei pointed out.

A knock on the door interrupted this conversation, and Wufei went to answer. They heard him say, "Why are you here, onna?!"

"Nice to see you, too, Wufei," a female voice playfully said back.

A few seconds later, Sally Po walked into the living room, and smiled, "Hi, guys. I heard you were in the area, so I decided to drop by."

"Unannounced..." Wufei mumbled beside her.

"How are you, Sally?" Quatre ignored the comment made by the pilot 05.

"I'm fine. How are all of you?"

"We're doing alright," Trowa told her.

Her eyes caught Satsuki, "And who might this be?"

"You're right. We haven't met yet. I'm Satsuki Maxwell, pilot 07." Satsuki held out her hand.

Sally shook it at the same time as she repeated, "I'm Sally Po. Did you say Maxwell? Pilot 07?"

"Yeah. You've not heard the rumors about the new Gundam Pilots?"

"I supposed not."

"She's also my little sister," Duo proudly declared.

"Sister...? Wow, I really need to catch up, don't I?"

"More than you'd believe," Quatre chuckled.

And so, they sat down over dinner that evening, telling Sally all about what they had done and were doing momentarily. She listened to their whole story and concluded, "So...you're here, waiting for them to give some sort of little slip up and tell you where they are."

"That's pretty much it." Trowa nodded.

"Well, Noin and I can try to get some men to look at suspicious areas for you," Sally offered.

"That could help. Just be sure to be careful." Quatre advised.

"Don't worry. When aren't we ever?"

Duo leaned back on two legs on his chair, "I wonder if Heero and Scarlett are ever gonna come out of their rooms."

"They will. Eventually." Satsuki assured.

"Eventually," he scoffed.

Little did they know, in Heero's room...

"...and so, you should go to this celebration and stop the transferral," Dr. J said on Heero's trusty laptop.

"Roger," Heero stated.

"You better get on the ball. The party-thing is in four days, and you have to get ahold of some invatations somehow."

"I will, no problem."

"Bring at least two of the others to help along. We've already given Naoko and them orders in space."

"Got it."

"See ya, Heero!" Dr. J vanished from the screen.

Heero sighed, and rubbed his eyes. _So...the renegades are finally moving. I've got to go and stop transferring orders at this celebration, huh? Easy enough. Two people, though? I could always get Wufei and Trowa to come. Then again..._

He opened the door and walked toward the kitchen. He was a little startled to see Sally sitting at the table. He frowned, "What're you doing here?"

"Visiting. You have a problem with that, Heero?" Sally slyly grinned.

"Hn."

"Are you gonna eat something, Heero?" Quatre gestured to an empty seat with a plateful of food. He said nothing, but sat down and ate some of the food.

Trowa inquire, "Someone call?"

Heero knew what that meant. He eyed him, then told them about the mission Dr. J ordered him to do. Wufei asked, "Is it a formal thing?"

"Yes. It's a celebration for the Sanq Kingdom. It's been a year since they got back up on their feet," Heero explained. "He advised that I take at least two people with me."

"And that would be...?" Satsuki paused, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll go ahead and try to get some invatations."

"What I don't get is if it's a celebration for the Kingdom," Duo fiddled with some mashed potatoes, "then why would you have to have an invatation? It would normally be open for the public."

"It's more than likely the working of the renegades," Trowa brought to light, "They could've rigged this in some way."

Quatre muttered, "I heard this morning on the news that they had found a still living relative of the Peacecrafts and that they were going to ask her to take the throne."

"I didn't see that..." Wufei and Trowa turned to the Arab.

"It was just after you guys gave up on it. I was about to turn it off, and they said it was breaking news. It was about and hour after Duo, Satsuki, and Scarlett had gone out," explained pilot 04.

"Well, either way...we need to decide who's going to go." Heero reminded.

Duo raised his hand, "I'll go."

"I could be backup," Satsuki suggested.

Heero cocked an eyebrow, "Actually, if you're going to volunteer, I have a better idea for you...even though I personally don't like it."

"Huh?"

"This can't be good," Sally muttered to Quatre, who agreed.

**Satsuki: Hey, what's up with Scarlett?**

**Wufei: And why did the onna pop up out of nowhere?**

**Me: Because I wanted her to.**

**Satsuki: HEY! What's wrong with Scarlett? What's up with that thought of hers?**

**Scarlett: I have been sworn to deep secrecy. If I tell, Heero will shoot me.**

**Quatre: That means Heero knows too.**

**Heero: Shut up, Scarlett. You talk too much. (holds up gun)**

**Wufei: Shoot her!!**

**Duo: Hey, shut it, Wuffie!**

**Wufei: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Trowa: Why am I doing all this all of a sudden...? Anyway, kindly drop a line or two off on your way out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm soooo happy!**

**Duo: And that is...why?**

**Me: Because I'm starting to pick up the pace on this story! Even though I'm ignoring my other, really good stories...**

**Trowa: Like your Tsubasa one?**

**Me: (nods)**

**Quatre: (pats) Don't worry. I'm sure that your reviewers will find NO WAY HUMANLY possible to jump out of the computer and attack you.**

**Me: You don't know what reviewers are capable of, Quatre.**

**Quatre: ...**

**Heero: (still holding up gun to Scarlett) For disclaimer, see previous chapters.**

**Scarlett: Umm...can you put that down now?**

Chapter 11

"Dammit, I CANNOT believe I let you talk me into this..." Satsuki muttered.

"Get over it. It's just for a little while." Heero shot at her.

"I know, but I HATE dressing up like this. I can take it, I just feel uncomfortable," said pilot messed with her clothing.

Duo assured, "You'll be fine. You look good, though."

"Thanks..." she mumbled.

Heero and Duo had dressed up in a tux suit, and Satsuki had been...well, pretty much _forced_ to wear a dress. It was a sparkly black strapless dress that almost covered her feet, which had sandles - even though it was winter - on. She put her hair in three separate braids, tied them off, the braided them again, making one giant braid.

Once they arrived, Heero handed the guards the invataions that they...borrowed. The guards examined them to make sure they were real, and let them in. A little ways behind them, Trowa and Wufei were riding with Quatre in a car. Trowa and Wufei had a plan, and Quatre was to be their getaway. Scarlett had announced earlier in the day that she was going to walk around town that evening. She carried a gun with her that the pilots had taught her how to use in case of emergencies. Trowa and Wufei walked inside, Quatre parking on the opposite side of the building. He sat there, pretending he was on his phone with someone. Pilots 03 and 05 made it in, also, without any problems. They also had on tuxes. Once inside, they met up with Heero, who was standing outside on the giant balcony. Trowa muttered, "Are they in position?"

"They're getting there. Let's go inside and check," Heero and the other two walked inside, and stood at the top of an inside balcony, overlooking the rest of the room. The three saw Duo and Satsuki over on the dance floor, slowing dancing to the waltzy music playing.

"Looks like. Now, what does the two men look like?" Wufei inquired.

"One is tall and muscular, dark eyes and brown hair and will have a silver briefcase. The other is average height, black hair and green eyes. They should both be wearing formal clothes, but not tuxes. Either way, keep an eye out," Heero informed.

Down on the floor...

"You got a description, right?" Satsuki looked up at her brother.

"Yep. And I can't see them yet," Duo looked around the room, not looking obvious.

"Good. I got one, too. Silver briefcase, right?"

"That's the one."

Every now and then, the song would pick up and become something more upbeat. Then, it came time for an announcment. All the music stopped, and Duo and Satsuki made their way to the back of the room, and leaned against the wall so they could see anyone. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were up top, so they could give them some kind of signal to tell that they're in the room. However, they didn't need them.

Satsuki turned her head, then elbowed Duo's ribs gently, "There."

"Huh...? Ah, I see 'em." Duo caught sight of the man with the briefcase. He looked around the room, then walked forward and was nearly swallowed up by the crowd. If the two hadn't followed, they wouldn't've kept sight of him. He stopped eventually, tapped one man, then turned around to head back the way he came. Duo let out a quiet curse, and turned after grabbing Satsuki's hand behind him. "Try and keep an eye on them," Duo whispered.

"Got it."

They got to the back of the room again, and, without attracting attention by the two men, Duo pointed towards the three on the balcony. Then, he pointed down the hall where the men had gone. In a second, the three vanished.

"Okay, let's go. I saw what room they went in," Satsuki told him.

"Alright. C'mon," they started walking down the hall towards the men.

The echoing of the man making an announcement reached all the pilot's ears as they met up. Satsuki whispered, "They went in here."

"Hey, go block off their exits in case they try to escape." Heero ordered, his eyes looking at Satsuki and Wufei.

"Roger," they said simltaniously. Satsuki walked back the way she came, the man's words becoming clearer as she walked.

"...am proud to say that we've found a distant cousin of our late Relena Peacecraft!"

There was loud clapping when Satsuki reached the doorway connecting the hall and the large room where everyone was gathered. She turned to face the man announcing, but kept turning her head to make sure no one was coming at her. The gray haired man continued:

"And I am most pleased to introduce our new leader of the Sanq Kingdom, and the last remaining living Peacecraft aside from our Lord Millardo!"

An awkward silence fell on everyone.

"Miss Scarlett Peacecraft!!"

Satsuki's jaw dropped. She looked closer, and it was indeed the Scarlett that she had lived with for the past two months! She was wearing a red dress that fell to the floor, and tied behind her neck. She left her long hair down, but had brushed it, making it looked like she used the most advanced straightener in history. She smiled and stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening, people of the Sanq Kingdom. Are you doing well this evening?"

A happy murmur went out among the people.

"I'm glad. I am Relena Peacecraft's distant cousin, Scarlett. I received a phone call a while back to ask me if I was the last of the Peacecrafts. And I am. I only stand before you all tonight because a group of very famous people took me in a gave me a roof over my head. Until recently, I was living in the wild of a colony. And I'm most sure that you all know of these people...the Gundam Pilots."

A startled wave of confusion went out through the crowd.

"I know most of you had believed that they vanished from the face of the galaxy, but they haven't. And I tell you that the rumor is true. There _are _indeed more pilots out in space."

Satsuki smacked herself. _This is GREAT._

"However, they did not know of my identity, and if they are listening, I would like to apologize to them for not telling them."

Satsuki turned her head to see if the guys were listening.

They were, and they looked as shocked as she did. Duo mouthed, 'what the hell?' and even Trowa looked surprised at this. Wufei (all that llooonnngg way down the hall) looked like his top was about to blow, and Heero hadn't moved from his position of his ear to the door. She already didn't feel like being the on to tell Quatre. She turned back, and the guys went back to work. Only, it seemed as if Satsuki was more focused on Scarlett giving her speech.

She was so focused, she didn't hear the door swing wide open and knock Heero against the wall. The men saw Trowa, Duo, and Heero (who looked extremely pissed), and took off running down Satsuki's direction. One yell from Duo, however, made her fling around, and aim her gun (that appeared out of nowhere) at the men. They slowly held up their hands, neither having the briefcase. Heero and Trowa forced them to the ground, Heero being most rough with the one he was cuffing. Satsuki hadn't put her gun down yet, and demanded, "Where's the case?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the taller one insisted.

"Sure...whatever," Satsuki cocked her gun, ready to shoot, "Where is it?"

The shorter one freaked out and squeaked, "In the room! It's in the room!"

The taller one looked like he would've killed the shorter one if he could've. Duo and Wufei walked in the room. Duo began, "Holy shi-" but the rest was covered up buy Wufei yelling, "It's a bomb!"

"Oh, hell no..." Satsuki grumbled, ready to beat the living daylights out of the two men. Instead, Trowa and Heero knocked them out, and brought them into the room before shutting the door with all of them inside. Wufei was examining it. At least, until Duo pushed him out of the way, "Excuse me. Explosive lover coming through."

"I hope for an explosive lover, you can cut it off," Wufei opened the shut case, revealing hundreds, if not thousands, of wires.

Even Duo looked fazed. Heero began walking out of the room, and Trowa inquired, "Where are you going?"

"To get Scarlett out of the building," he said, shutting the door.

"Satsuki? Might need some help, here," Duo sing-songed.

She knelt beside him, and he looked at all the wires. He murmured, "This looks like a type (insert mechanical/explosive words here), so we need...to cut..."

"The blue wires?" Satsuki guessed.

"Let's not guess, please. I'd rather NOT die by explosives, okay?" Duo gave her a sarcastic look.

"No, wait...if it's a (repeat explosive word), then we need to cut the white wires! Right?"

"Oh, yeah...but...I thought it was the red..."

"Well, I read manual after manual, and none of them said to cut the white wires!"

"Read 'em again, it's white! I'm sure!"

"Damn it, can you two argue about wires any more?" Trowa bit out.

"We COULD, but I'll be nice and say 'no.'" Satsuki eyed him.

Outside the room, Heero shoved his way through the crowd of people, eventually arriving up at the front. Scarlett caught sight of him, and looked surprised. "Heero...?"

He got up on the stage, grabbed her hand, causing gasping to go throughout the people of the kingdom. "Heero, what is it?" she looked at him.

Heero looked at her with hard eyes as if she were a nuisance, yet told her nothing. He just simply dragged her along and said, "I need you to come with me."

Some guards stood up to help her, but she told them, "No...he needs me for something. It's okay, I know him."

Heero took her down to the room, and told the people who were following NOT to come in, but to get away. He shut the door, locked it, and came back to exactly what he left with. Except Trowa, of all people, looked like he was about to kill two certain someones.

"...and I said it was the white ones!" Satsuki growled.

"Well, I told you it was the darn red ones!" Duo challenged.

"Are you done yet?" Heero looked at the red beeping timer, which said two minutes left.

"This year, please, Maxwell!" Wufei hissed.

"Fine, dammit!" Duo handed Satsuki the pliers, "Cut the stupid white ones!"

Without hesitation, she took them, and shut her eyes as she carefully cut through the white ones. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, and found the timer stopped at one minute, thirty two seconds. She sighed with relief, then turned to Duo, "I told you it was the white ones!"

"Whatever. Good job," Duo muttered, wishing he could've been the one to save the day.

Hearing this, Heero looked back at the clueless Scarlett, and said quietly, "This is what may happen if you don't be careful. This is a careless move that...Relena was killed by."

"Heero..."

"And you still want to do this?" Duo turned back to her.

"...Yes. Even if my life is on the line, if it'll help humanity, I'll keep on it. Besides, I haven't even gotten started," she smiled.

Then, there was a click and a hiss coming from the briefcase. Satsuki frowned, and took some papers that appeared out of nowhere from the case. She scanned over them, and rubbed her temples in aggravation, "These aren't orders for moving bases. These are orders to make sure they killed the new Peacecraft. AND Gundam Pilots."

"What? Let me see them," Trowa reached out his hand, and had the papers next. He sighed, "She's right."

"Well, we need to get out of here. Now. And take these guys to the Pr- to the police." Wufei suggested.

"Yeah..." Duo opened the door, and just as they were all about to leave, he told Scarlett without looking at her, "You need to be careful, okay? You don't know who's out there. And it's our job to help the Sanq Kingdom. You let us know if you need help or bodyguards or anything, okay?"

Scarlett stood, and took Duo's hand, "Thanks, Duo. That means a lot." After that, she turned to address Heero, "Heero, I'm...I'm sorry for the other night...you know, when I...slapped you?"

"Don't worry about it," Heero muttered, then said, "Let's go."

And they were gone.

Outside...

"What took you so long?" Quatre complained.

Duo took shotgun, and he and the others told him everything. His shock was indentical, "You...you mean Scarlett was a Peacecraft?"

"Yep. That's how it ended up. And she apologized for not telling us," Satsuki concluded.

"And...the briefcase was a _bomb?"_ He looked at Duo and Satsuki momentarily. "Who got it this time?"

Satsuki smirked with pride, "Let's just say Duo needs to go back to school."

"Ouch. Too bad, Duo," Quatre grinned.

Duo grumbled and crossed his arms.

---

The next morning, they had absolutly nothing to look forward to. Heero got ahold of Dr. J and told him what'd happened. The scientist looked extremely confused, but had no further orders. The incident didn't even appear on the news. "Because nothing had blown up..." Duo had said.

Then, the Maxwells did what the last thing was they wanted to do...

They played _**poker.**_

Yes, you read this right..._**POKER.**_

Trowa watched them, and after they yelled for the nth time, he grumbled, "This is too much. I should pack my bags and move in with the Maguanac Corp's people."

"You know you love us, Trowa! C'mon, join in! We just started!" Duo beamed.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe..." Trowa commented.

...But he joined in anyway.

Wufei walked in to find them playing on the kitchen table, a whole stack of money, and he almost sobbed, "Not you, too, Barton...I had complete faith that you'd stop them."

"They wouldn't leave me alone. Why not come in on the next round?" Trowa offered.

"Over my dead body," Wufei grit his teeth and walked away to the building to be alone with Nataku.

And then, Heero found them. He saw the stack of money that was even thicker and higher, and he commented, "At this rate, you're going to be playing strip poker."

A choking noise came from all three of them, but afterwards, they ignored the comment, not inviting pilot 01 to the game. And you wanna know who won? You know you do.

"DAMMIT, SATSUKI! HOW IS IT YOU ALWAYS WIN?!" Duo screamed.

"Because we always catch you cheating!" Satsuki countered, counting her money just for fun in front of her brother.

"You know, she's right...if you hadn't've cheated, you would've more than likely won." Trowa agreed.

"Dang...this isn't fair...that was almost my whole earnings..." the shinigami pouted.

"Oh, here. Take a twenty." Satsuki tossed a twenty dollar bill at him.

He snatched it, and ran off, cheering, "At least I've still got my savings!!"

"Shoot. I should win that, too," the Goddess of Death got an interested look on her face.

"Go ahead," Trowa waved a hand, "and leave my money alone."

"Party pooper." Satsuki teased, gathered up her wad of money, and took it upstairs. She walked into hers and Duo's room, and saw him rubbing his head up against his wallet (now filled again with money) like it was the love of his life. Satsuki rolled her eyes, and called him a loser.

"I am not!" Duo seemed surprised, "I just like my thick wallet."

"Uh-huh."

"I do!"

"Sure. Whateeever you say."

"Evil."

"Yes! You finally called me that!"

"Shut up."

"Never! I need to win that money, too!"

Duo put his back to the wall, hiding his wallet behind him, "Hey, I'm not that crazy about poker that I'd get rid of all my money!!"

"Darn." Satsuki snapped her fingers.

"Keep dreamin'."

The two walked back downstairs, Satsuki flopping down across from Quatre, and began to read. He peeked up from his book to see who it was, saw, and went back to it. Duo fumbled through the TV channels, finding nothing. Then, he went and joined Heero and Wufei in the building with their Gundams. They did that almost all morning, and when Satsuki, Quatre, and Duo were walking around through the woods...

"Don't you think it's a little chillier than it was this morning?" Duo shivered through his new jacket.

"Yeah...only, they said it had a high chance for rain today. Maybe it'll turn into-"

"Snow?" Satsuki guessed, interrupting Quatre.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I think I just saw a flake over there." Satsuki gestured a general direction.

"Really?" Duo looked hopeful, wishing he was in New England somewhere. Or Montana...

"Yea- see, there goes another one!" Satsuki smiled.

"Yes!" Duo pumped a fist, "It's about time!"

Quatre chuckled, "You guys really like snow, don't you?"

"You lived in a desert, right?" Satsuki continued after he nodded, "So you would hardly know the REAL pleasures of snow! Just wait 'till tonight! If it goes strong, it'll have already covered the ground!"

True to her word, it was about six o' clock, and it was almost completely dark out. Satsuki took Quatre outside, and tossed a snowball at him. He counterattacked, and they began a snowfight. Duo came out, mad they were doing something in the snow without him, and they messed around. Heero opened the door to ask what they were doing...when he was nailed. Right on the face. The three fell backwards in laughter. Heero looked VERY MAD. Duo held his stomach, "Man, Heero! You should've seen your face!"

As if it were fate, Wufei and Trowa came out from the building, tuning up Nataku and Heavyarms, and Satsuki got them on the back. And so, all six of them were engaged in a snowball fight until it was pitch black outside.

**Satsuki: (gags) I had to wear a DRESS?!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yutaka: Hahahaha!**

**Satsuki: Shut up.**

**Wufei: No, she's right. (grins evilly)**

**Satsuki: TT.TT**

**Duo: Poor you.**

**Scarlett: Yes! I made it through without Heero shooting me!**

**Heero: I should've.**

**Scarlett: TT.TT Why?!**

**Trowa: Please review this. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I finally got inspiration for more after watching the episodes of Eypon and Wing Zero again! Yes!!**

**Duo: Uh-oh...I think that's a hint.**

**Me: Not necessarily.**

**Heero: Yeah, right.**

**Trowa: Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Me: Sure...**

**Duo: Sylph owns nothing; only the female Gundam pilots, the females' Gundams, and this plot.**

**Me: So depressing, isn't it...?**

Chapter 12

Quatre, the next morning, sneezed and shivered, "Cold..."

Satsuki, completely unfazed, inquired, "Doesn't the desert get cold at night?"

"Not the one I was in. It was hot all the time."

"What about space? It's colder," she brought up.

"Yes, but I was prepared in space."

Satsuki patted him, "You poor, poor soul. Never being in snow for fun..."

Duo flew out the door, shirtless, and in sweatpants.

Quatre and Satsuki stared after him, seeing as he didn't shut the door. Let's say...they're wishing they hadn't. Duo had run out to get the paper, ran back in, and fell over them. Tangled up in a human knot, they unraveled themselves, and quickly shut the door. Duo shivered, rubbing some snow out of his hair, "Damn, it could NOT be any freaking colder outside..."

After shaking off the paper, Duo put on a shirt, and waved the paper in front of Quatre, "Seeing as you have hardly been in the snow for fun, we should've forced you to go outside."

"I hardly think that would count as fun-"

Trowa randomly came by, snatching the paper from Duo, and kept walking to the living room. Duo frowned, "Excuse you!"

Quatre sighed, then looked at the passing Wufei, "What happened to Sally?"

"She went home when we left for the mission. She said, though, she'd be back later with some information on the renegades," the asian sipped his coffee.

"Oh, I see-"

_Ding-dong!_

Quatre walked off, ignoring the door, "Why isn't this already looking out to be a good day...?" he murmured to himself.

Satsuki answered it, and speak of the onna! Sally was at the door, holding a couple pieces of paper. "Morning," she smiled as she walked in.

"Morning." Satsuki and Duo greeted back.

"Well, how'd the mission go?" Sally inquired.

"Pretty good. Did you know that-"

"Scarlett was actually a distant relative of Relena?"

Satsuki and Duo muttered under their breath at the same time, "Damn. I think Quatre's right."

Heero interrupted _this _conversation by coming in and inquiring, "What's this information you say you have?"

"Well, let's just say the only way I can tell you is to show you," Sally chuckled a little.

"Then...what're those papers?" Duo cocked his head.

"Oh, these? They're for Noin when I see her again. She kept showing up all over the place, so I hoped to see her to give them to her." Sally explained. "Anyway, our people have something at the base that we'd like you to look at."

"Base? Where at?" Trowa decided to jump in.

"Not far from here. It's underground, where we hoped that the renegades wouldn't find it. So, will you come?"

They all exchanged glances.

---

The six Gundam Pilots followed after Sally, the underground base near the Sanq Kingdom being even colder than above ground. They finally came to a heavily guarded door, eight men at the entrance. Sally gave her identifacation, and they all went in, the men shutting the door quietly, Wufei noticing that it was still slightly opened. Sally flicked the lights on and before them stood a machine, quite similar to a Gundam's build. It had blue for the main body color, wide shoulderpad-like objects on its shoulders that were silver and red. It had two gray whips in hand, one large shield attatched to the left arm, green eyes, and a powerful beam cannon. Heero instantly flinched, the mobile suit reminding him of the Epyon. Sally spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "The renegades had this in their possession. We managed to find it well hidden in one of their bases."

Trowa crossed his arms, "And what, exactly, are you going to do with it?"

"We thought, if it wasn't dangerous, that one of you could pilot it. But, if it's system was like Wing Zero's, then we'll not hesitate to destroy it."

"And who were you planning-"

"Hands up! Now!" A voice barked from behind.

More light poured into the room as all eight of the men had their guns raised at the seven of them. Damn, the Gundam Pilots thought, I left my gun at home. Not being armed, they slowly raised their hands. One of them pointed his gun at Satsuki, "07! Get in the cockpit!"

"Excuse me?" Satsuki set a curious look on her face.

"Now!"

"Sheesh."

Duo slightly turned his head, making eye contact for a second. Satsuki picked up, "And what are you gonna make me do?"

"Get in the damn cockpit NOW! Or we shoot!" He held the gun harder.

"Fine, fine...I'm goin'..." The other seven kept their guns trained on the six down below while the leader...um...leaded Satsuki up the stairs to the cockpit. She opened it and she looked around on the inside. The whole while that he set up a simutation up, he kept the gun on her. He had plugged wires to her head as she sat down inside.

Heero felt his heart grip.

Wing Zero.

Epyon.

_Damn it all..._

Satsuki did as the man obeyed, defeated enimies on screen easily, as if no challange at all. For a while, he made harder levels, and it went on for a while. Nothing happened.

However, deep in the back of Satsuki's mind...

**"Right, left, back, left, front, above, left, below, right..."**

**"Satsuki Maxwell..."**

**She looked around, "Who's there?"**

**A flash of light, and the Gundam machine appeared before her. It seemed like it had a deep voice eminating from it, "I am Lionon. Would you like to see your future?"**

**Hearing of this system, she hissed, "I don't need to. I'd rather leave it as one big surprise!"**

**"Why don't you just give in? My influence is all-powerful. None can resist me. I will show you your future."**

**"I don't want to see it!"**

_**Screaming.**_

_**After that, she couldn't help but look.**_

_**"Duo! Duo, are you okay?!"**_

_**"Satsuki..."**_

_**The real Satsuki's eyes widened. Duo was in the cockpit of Deathscythe, and blood was pouring from a head wound. The image of Satsuki was dragging him out of the cockpit, and taking to the ground, where she gave him water and wiped off the blood with a damp washcloth. It seemed like they were in a green area of the Earth...that was burning.**_

_**"Satsuki..."**_

_**"Don't talk. You're wasting energy."**_

_**"Satsuki...I need you to...blow up my...Deathscythe...for me..."**_

_**"I said to shut up. He'll be fine, and so will you!"**_

_**"The others are still in battle...go help them...not me."**_

_**"Well, I'm not about to! I'm here, taking care of you! Out of all the times for you to be really selfless..."**_

_**"Satsuki...I've avoided death...for so long...and now...it's taking its toll...on me..."**_

_**"Duo, you've avoided it for so long! You can keep doing it!"**_

_**"Satsuki..."**_

_**"Duo, damn it, you are **_**not**_** about to die before me!"**_

_**"I love you so much...Satsuki..."**_

_**"Duo..."**_

_**"You mean...so...so much to me..."**_

_**"Duo!"**_

_**"I love you..."**_

_**"Duo!!"**_

_**"Be careful...my little sister..."**_

_**"DU-"**_

**"-O!!!"**

**She blinked, and she was back in the darkness. Lionon was there in front of her.**

**"No...that wasn't...that was just a trick...something made by you...by my memories...of him..." Satsuki shook her head.**

**"Alas, it is not true. Prevent this. Destroy all who fight you and your older brother."**

**"I won't...you're like the Wing Zero and Epyon..."**

**"Too bad...it would've been nice if you'd just cooperated."**

**"What?"**

**"Fall into darkness...inside of me. And bring out the Goddess of Death...in you."**

Satsuki's hands froze. The leader pointed his gun at her again, "Hey! Why'd you stop?! Do it again!"

Her eyes were glazed over with red, half-way shut, and she looked at him deadly. "What the hell is wrong?! Can't you hear?!" he demanded.

Then, the six below took action. While the gunmen were looking at their yelling boss, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Sally knocked them all out with one powerful swing, Heero knocking out two. Duo was up the stairs in a heartbeat. He started running down the overhang, but the man ordered, "Hey! Stop, or I'll shoot your little girl here!"

"Damn it, let me see her! Do you _want _to die?!" Duo growled.

Instead, Heero ran up, dodging random bullets shot at him, and knocked the man upside his neck, sending him to unconsciousness. Duo leaned in the cockpit. Quatre saw her from behind, and reminded, "That's how Heero looked (without the red eyes) when he was inside Wing Zero!"

Duo shook her shoulders, "Oi, Satsuki...Satsuki...talk to me-ah!"

Satsuki kicked Duo backwards, and closed the cockpit. The Lionon powered on.

"Oh, shi-"

Trowa shouted, "We need to get her out!" over the roar of the engine.

They each began running out of base, Sally hitting the alarm button, evacuating the base. Joy. One of the whips powered up, and Satsuki swung it at the ceiling, busting a hole through it. Wufei grabbed Sally's hand as a large chunk of the ceiling almost hit her. They continued running, making it out to the car, Trowa powering it up, and as soon as the last person jumped in, he hit the gas.

Now outside, the Lionon was flying up in the sky, faster than any mobile suit ever seen. Duo cursed, "Dammit, can't you go any faster?!"

"No. This is as fast as this'll go!" Trowa hissed back.

When they reached the hangar, they had lost precious time. Wufei instructed Sally to go back to her base and help the injured. They all jumped in their Gundams, readied them, and took off, flying towards space, where Satsuki and Lionon flew to.

---

Scarlett stared out her window.

"You five...what're you up to...? And where...did Satsuki go to?"

"Miss Scarlett?"

"Yes, Teo?"

A younger man with chocolate brown hair and gentle green eyes opened the door, "It is time for your meeting, ma'am."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Teo."

"No problem, ma'am."

---

Quatre said over his speaker, "We need to spread out to find her. Send coordanates if you do find her."

"Roger," Heero, Trowa, and Wufei nodded, Duo muttering, "Got it."

They each went their separate directions, Quatre and Duo flying together a ways before splitting. During that time, Quatre assured, "She'll be fine, Duo. If that system is like the Wing Zero, then it'll only minipulate her. It's not about to harm her."

"Others will, Quatre," Duo responded gravely.

"Duo..."

"We'll split here."

"...Okay. Be careful."

"Right...you, too."

"...Yeah."

They flew off, heading to check over colonies.

**"Duo..."**

"Huh?" Duo looked on his screens, "Who said that?"

**"Duo, it is I."**

"Wait a freakin' minute...Deathscythe?!"

**"Correct."**

"What the hell-? Wait, screw that! How can I hear you?! When could you talk?!"

**"It is not that I can necessarily speak. I am one with your consciousness. Like how the Lionon is to Satsuki."**

"Lionon...? Is that the Gundam?"

**"Yes."**

"Well, that sure is one pain in the ass Gundam, I can tell you that."

**"It is troubling, indeed. But I have a suggestion that may help in your search."**

"I'm all ears. Since I'm now literally talking to my Gundam now..."

**"Do you think that the Lionon may have minipulated her using her feelings? If so, she may have gone to her most painful memory."**

"Most painful memory...?" Duo repeated. Then, it clicked. "Alright, I try it. Thanks, Deathscythe."

**"Until later then, God of Death."**

"Peas in a pod, right?"

---

Duo flew hard and fast in his Deathscythe, wanting to see if Satsuki was where he thought or not.

She was.

He instantly sent coordanates to the other four, then slowly flew towards her.

"Satsuki? Satsuki, will you talk to me?"

With the yellow lights all flashing around in the Lionon, Satsuki muttered, "This is where it was, wasn't it...?"

"Satsuki, please. It's just the influence of that machine on you!"

"Duo, stay away." Satsuki stared at the emptiness of space where a colony once was. Where Father Maxwell first took them in. "I'm going to keep it from happening...I won't allow you to die...not before I do."

"Satsuki? What do you mean?"

"I saw it. You, me, our Gundams, the fire...your death."

"Heero saw something like that too, Satsuki! That's just fear in your heart! Overcome it, and drive away the system!"

"Duo...I'm not going to fight you...I can't...however, if anyone else decides to stand in my way...I'll end up killing them. Whether I want to or not."

Duo growled, "Satsuki, snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?"

"Don't you play dumb with me."

The Lionon drew its beam cannon, and turned, pointing it at Duo. Inside Deathscythe's cockpit, he froze. The beam cannon warmed up, and fired. Duo closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. It narrowly missed Deathscythe's right shoulder, firing on past it, almost hitting something behind Duo.

It was Sandrock.

Quatre dodged it with hardly any space between them at all. Duo commented, "That was fast."

"I was heading to check on you. When I tried to contact you, you didn't answer," the blonde Arab told him.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Quatre," Satsuki looked at him from her screen, "You need to get away. If you fight, you will die."

"Satsuki! That system is like Wing Zero if not more po-"

"Quatre...this suit is more powerful than Wing Zero _or _the Eypon." Satsuki turned the Lionon back around. "This is where our colony used to be. Where Father Maxwell last stood."

Quatre looked at Duo (on screen) as if for confirmation. Duo averted his gaze and said nothing. "Satsuki...Duo...I'm sorry about Father Maxwell, but Satsuki...you need to cast aside the past."

"And what?! Forget about him?!" She glared.

"No, I didn't say forget him. But...we can't make a new future while dragging the past along."

Duo looked at her, his eyes written with sadness, "Satsuki...I'm not about to forget him or what he did for us, but...Quatre is right."

Then, out of nowhere, a beam cannon shot at Satsuki, causing her reflexes to kick in. She flew higher, getting out of the path. Heero. Who else? Quatre and Duo looked at 01, like they couldn't believe he just did that, but then again...this is Heero they were talking about. Heero said simply, "Satsuki, you need to get out of that suit."

"Why?" She warmed up the whips.

When bullets shot at her, she swung the whips in rapid circles, bouncing the bullets off. Trowa and Heavyarms. "Satsuki, don't fall victim to that suit. If you do, you could destroy everyone around you and everyone else."

"I'm going to destroy them. All of them. All who are after my brother's life...and mine!!" The Lionon charged at Heavyarms. Trowa shot at her, aiming for the main camera. But he was not successful. She flew upwards to avoid the bullets, but only to be knocked down by Nataku and Wufei.

Quatre looked at the others, then said, "We don't want to fight, Satsuki! We want you to beat this system!"

**"Satsuki..."**

_Go away, Lionon!_

**"No, Satsuki. It's me."**

_...Shadow?_

**"Yes."**

_**"Get away!!"**_

**"Damn it, Lionon!"**

Satsuki raised her whips, then fly towards Quatre before unleashing the whips upon Sandrock. He raised his weapons, attempting to slash away the whips. A few, however, made it to Sandrock's hands and arms, making fairly large dents, one almost going completely through the right arm. By that time, Wufei and Heero came upon, each grabbing an arm, pulling her back. Duo inquired, "Q, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded, sounded a little knocked around.

"Let go!" Satsuki turned Lionon's head, and shot bullets out, knocking Nataku backwards, releasing one hand. She swung the whip, knocking Heero around inside so much that his grip was loosened. She kicked him backwards, and was met with some bullets in Lionon's legs, arms, and one or two in the shoulder. She flung around, fired up the beam cannon, and shot it towards Heavyarms.

"TROWA! MOVE!" Quatre yelled, not wanting history to repeat itself.

---Change in POV---

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I was hoping that she would wake up. Either way, just as Trowa and Heavyarms were about to bite the dust by the power of the beam cannon, I flew in front of him with Deathscythe. Let's say...it really hurt.

---Regular POV---

"Duo! You idiot!" Trowa barked as the beam drew closer.

"I'll be fine. Move out of the way," Duo calmly said.

Trowa, hesitantly, moved. Then, the beam impacted. Duo grunted, Deathscythe holding together, "C'mon...we can do it...you can do it...Deathscythe..."

Pieces started peeling off Deathscythe, flying backwards.

"Don't give up on...me...AHHH!!!"

"Duo!!" Satsuki halted the beam, the redness gone from her eyes. She looked around, as if recalling where she was. Then, it was like a surge of power opened the cockpit and shot her out.

If you thought Duo being unconscious in Deathscythe, and Satsuki now being unconscious was bad...think again. Remember? Satsuki wasn't in a spacesuit. But then again, neither were of the others. What drove him to do it, he didn't know. Quatre, being closest, leapt from Sandrock, holding his breath, chill overcoming his body. He grabbed onto Satsuki, landed on Lionon for a split second, then kicked off, heading back to Sandrock. He made it back just in time. He shut the cockpit door, and sighed before inhaling deeply. He checked. Yes...Satsuki was still breathing.

"What were you thinking, Winner?!" Wufei hissed.

"I had to. I think Duo would've killed himself if something serious happened to her. Besides...it's just not right to let her die like that...because of the force of a machine." Quatre frowned.

"...I guess I can see where you're coming from," the asian mumbled.

Heero flew forward, grabbed onto the beam cannon, moved back, warned the others, then fired. The Lionon exploded, leaving nothing of it left. Heero held out the beam cannon, drew his beam saber, and sliced it in half, causing it to explode a little, too.

"Let's go back," is all he said, yet his voice had the tinest hint of relief in his voice.

And while heading back to Earth, Trowa and Heero each had one arm of Deathscythe, their companion inside still unaware of what had happened.

**Me: Not bad. That was a perfect sixteen pages on my Wordpad document.**

**Duo/Satsuki: ...**

**Wufei: Quite speechless. Which is impossible. Are they still uncon-**

**Duo/Satsuki: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Quatre: What I want to know is why did everyone keep getting interrupted in this chapter?**

**Me: School. That's all I have to say.**

**Heero: Obviously her and her little friends got nuts again.**

**Trowa: They all talk, and someone will eventually interrupt, even if they don't mean to.**

**Hannah: (one friend from school) Please...Christina...Melissa...keep the talking shoe away from me...it was-**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: -very scary! It was! It was unbelieveable! And onee-chan, I want Duo!!!**

**Me: Hey, Monday! I told you already!**

**Duo: ...(backs away slowly)**

**EGP: (spots Duo) DUOO!!!**

**Duo: Sh--! What is wrong with this girl?!**

**Me: And yet, you don't mind other girls chasing after you...**

**Quatre: ...Umm...please review... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Sorry it took so long. School, band, and a club...so hard to balance...**

**Heero: Stop making excuses.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Heero: Yep.**

**Duo: Well, tomorrow, she FINALLY gets to watch the movie again!**

**Me: SCORE!**

**EGP: After our competition.**

**Me: Damn.**

**Quatre: For the disclaimer, please see the previous chapters.**

Chapter 13

"Uhh..."

"Wait a second...Quatre, did you hear him?"

"I think so. Duo? Duo, can you hear me?"

"Uhh...ow..."

"Well, at least he didn't go into a coma...Duo, are you okay?"

"What the hell hit me...? Where...am I?"

Trowa and Quatre hovered over Duo, who was the first to awaken. Trowa told him, "You're back at the house."

"Back on Earth...?" Duo opened his eyes slightly, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yeah."

"How long have I been out?"

"About two to three days."

"Two to three- wait a second!" Duo flew up in bed, but a painful twinge in his upper right arm and right ribcage forced him back down onto his back, "What happened to Satsuki!"

"She's fine, but..."

"But what!"

"..."

"Dammit, Quatre! Answer me!"

Trowa answered for pilot 04, "She hasn't even shown signs of waking up. You, on the other hand, almost continuassly(sp?) moved. She's hardly moved at all. Her pulse is fine, her breathing is fine, but she must've taken a hard blow from that Gundam."

Duo grit his teeth and mumbled under his breath, "Why does everything keep happening to her...?"

As if hearing him, Quatre said, "You know, Duo...it's almost like everything is happening to the female pilots, but faster than how it happened to us."

"What's that mean?"

"The scientists are having to rebuild Yukiko's Gundam - it exploded."

"...That's just a little freaky..."

Heero came in the doorway, and said, "So, you're finally up."

"Give a man a little credit, here," Duo tried sitting up a second time, and managed to, still in the same clothes as that fateful day, and his feet were hanging off the side as he sat up.

"Anyway," he looked at Quatre, "Satsuki's moved a little."

"How so?" Quatre inquired as he left with Heero, leaving Trowa and Duo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm hungry."

"For the love of- Duo..."

They heard from the room next to them, Quatre's voice. "Heero, you call this 'a little?'"

"Yeah."

"..."

"Guys, I'm fine. Just a little food, and I'll be up and running around like- OW! What the hell's your problem, Heero!"

"Exactly. You're in no condition to get up yet. Pipe down and rest some more."

"Easy for you to say..."

"Well, I'm going to go back in the kitchen before Wufei sets it on fire."

Footsteps subsided.

Duo looked up at Trowa and demanded, "Help me a little...so I can go see her."

Trowa sighed, commented, "You two are subborn," and supported Duo with said shinigami's left arm, being careful to avoid as much contact with his ribs as possible. They walked to the room next to Trowa's. (Who volunteered his room, even though Duo and Satsuki share a room) Satsuki was laying up in bed, glaring up at Heero, who was glaring down at her. Duo observed, "I think this room's a couple degrees lower than in your room, Trowa...what do you think?"

"I'm not getting involved."

"Party pooper."

"Duo, are you okay?" Satsuki looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, what about you?" he asked as he sat down gently on the bed.

"Don't even worry about me-OW!" Heero poked her shoulder, and she growled, "Dammit, Heero, you better be lucky I can't stand, but when I do, I will walk all up and down your ass!"

"As if," Heero slightly grinned.

---

A few days passed, and just as promised, when Satsuki was able to walk again, Heero kept his distance, for every time he got near her, a bruise(or more) would randomly pop up on him somewhere. Eventually, something was bugging the Goddess of Death, and she eventually asked Duo when she was on a walk with him. 

"Duo, I've had it. I've heard two different versions of how Relena was killed. One; she was assassinated, and two; she sunk on a yacht. Which is it?"

"What? No, no, you're mixed up. It's one version, but twice in one night. Relena WAS on the yacht, and when it sank on top of her, Noin managed to grab her from underwater, and bring her up. I said WE were too late, but not NOIN. Now, she wasn't giving a speech, though, I think that's how you heard it?"

"Yeah."

"No, she wasn't. Noin was walking her back to the Kingdom, but when a few people gathered around, she answered all their questions, and eventually got tangled up in so many, that she was just answering them to everyone. From on top of a roof, though, an assassinator shot her, in the stomach, and Noin had rushed her to the hospital. It just so happened we were hanging out with Milliardo-"

"He's alive?"

"Duh."

"My bad. Keep going."

"Thank you. Since we were with him, Noin hesitantly told him of what'd happened. We all went to Earth to see her, and ever since she died, Milliardo's disappeared off the face of the galaxy. But, we know he's out there...somewhere."

Satsuki couldn't say anything. What could she say? It's not like she can just say, 'hey, don't worry about it, he'll show up again someday!' Yeah, right. So, she decided not to say anything. She looked around, the area still completely covered in snow. She looked in the woods just in time to see two white foxes sprint away.

Maybe...just maybe...she should...

No. Why should she? She just got back, after all. The others were also counting on her. She shivered, "Hey, wanna head back in?"

"Sure."

The siblings walked inside and fixed up some hot chocolate (loaded with marshmallows, of course), and sat by the heater, looking out the window at the falling snow. Duo, out of complete boredom, clicked on the TV just in time.

"...and now, coming from this new news in Space, we go to our live reporter, Tetsuya Onigumi. Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Yoko. I'm standing here in our shuttle, giving you a live look at this strange structure that appeared out of nowhere. It was the famous battleship known as Libra in the year After Colony 195 that the heroic Gundam pilots fought against to save our World Nation. It's been at least-"

"Son of a- Heero! Trowa! Quatre! Wufei! Come look at this!" Duo called. Satsuki stared at the television with utter bewilderment.

Heero stumbled in first, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Look at this! It's Libra!"

When they were all in, Quatre pointed out, "But they blew Libra up once Peacemillion got itself unattached!"

Trowa cursed under his breath before saying, "Appearantly not."

"No doubt," Heero stated the obvious, "Naoko and the others know about it. I'm sure they can handle it. Although..." he paused and crossed his arms, "...that is strange, that Libra survived."

"Strange! That has to have a pilot somehow!" Wufei gestured at the screen. "Doesn't it look revived in a way?"

They nodded. Wufei had a point. Some parts of Libra that they knew were damaged in the explosions from before were repared. Quatre shook his head, "IF there IS someone on board, they won't have the firepower to destroy it! Besides, we've been on there before!"

Duo's voice trailed off once he started talking, "Well, us five did it without hardly any help of Wuffie here. So, technically four."

"Yeah, but..."

They listened to the rest of the reporter's story, and Libra had appearantly, been heading around the colonies, being near one for a solid 24 hours before floating to the next one. Trowa's eyes narrowed, "I'd say that they're up to no good if they're floating that close, that long."

"Sounds like it...wanna check it out?" Satsuki grinned devilishly.

Heero repeated, "I'm sure the others can handle it."

Duo looked at pilot 01, stunned, "What? You...you mean...you..." his voice quieted, "...trust them?"

"Shut up, Duo."

"Come ON, man! It's boring here on Earth when it's already full of pacifists. Don't get me wrong - that's good. But...not for us soldiers."

"I agree, but they...can...handle...it."

"PLEASE!" the Maxwells fell to their knees, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM IF THIS KEEPS UP!"

Wufei slapped his face, muttered the usual word: 'Americans', before leaving the room, not caring what the decision was. Quatre sweatdropped, "Umm...you guys?"

They did the same thing to Quatre. "PLEASE! WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP ANY LONGER!"

Trowa took action. He hit them both hard over the side of the head, and snapped, "Cut that out."

"But it's true..." Satsuki whimpered, rubbing her head.

Heero sighed heavily as he left the room. He walked out to their hangar, where their Gundams were stored. He looked up at each one before coming to his own old Wing Gundam. It'd gotten restored after Une went and practically commited suicide inside. Although, he still piloted Zero. He went up to Zero's cockpit, and he sat inside, wanting a break. The lights came on all on their own, and Heero muttered, "What do you think, Zero?"

The lights flashed inside.

"I know it could be a threat...but what about the other four already in Space?"

The eyes glowed brighter.

"Huh...so..."

---

"Thank you SO much, Heero!" Duo's eyes shined, "This is like an early birthday present! You should know what happens when you put people dedicated to Space on Earth too long."

"To tell the truth, I've been wanting to go back for a while," Heero quietly muttered.

"Ha! Thought so," Satsuki grinned in triumph.

"Let's not forget," Trowa said, "that since they rebuilt Libra, I imagine the weapons were added back to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing like a little danger," the Maxwells waved it off, completely ignoring him.

"You two are like little children getting their first puppy," Wufei retorted.

Satsuki eyed him before they jumped into their suits, just to annoy him, and said, "Puppy? I wanna puppy. Go get me one, Wu."

He slapped his forehead and jumped inside Nataku, closing the cockpit door as fast as possible.

"Not nice!" Satsuki glared at the closed cockpit door.

"Besides..." Heero chimed in, "We still have to upgrade our suits for space...in case something DOES happen."

"Yeah, so we should try and hurry to do that," Trowa nodded in approval.

"By ourselves?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow, "That's fine, but we don't have the materials..."

Trowa and Duo cracked a small grin and pulled out their cell phones.

---

"Thanks for coming, Howard."

"No problem. You off to see about Libra again?"

"That's the plan."

"And so you need your Gundams upgraded."

"You guessed it."

"Give us about a day and a half. We should have it done by then."

"Appreciate it."

Duo and Trowa walked away from their Gundams and let Howard's team take over. Quatre commented, "I didn't know Howard was still up to this stuff."

"C'mon, it's HOWARD," Duo smirked, "How can he NOT?"

"True..."

Satsuki leaned back in a chair in the kitchen, "So he's the guy that helped you guys during Space and Earth's war?"

"Yeah. Every time Libra's forces came after us, he and his guys repaired our Gundams time and again," Wufei said, cautiously opening Nataku's cockpit.

"So, we'll be ready to go once they're finished?" Satsuki chirped.

"Yep! Shouldn't take too long..." Duo grinned.

**A day later...**

"DAMMIT! WHY AREN'T THEY FINISHED YET!"

"Duo...he said a day AND A HALF." Trowa sighed.

**Satsuki: A little sad...A DAY AND A HALF!**

**Duo: IT'S HORRIBLE! 12 MORE HOURS!**

**Wufei: Shut up.**

**Satsuki: Where's my puppy?**

**Wufei: Get away from me, onna!**

**Satsuki: I WANT MY PUPPY!**

**Wufei: Rabid American!**

**(the two run, Wufei fleeing for his life)**

**Trowa:...That was...random.**

**EGP: No, Trowa! Don't be like Joshy!**

**Trowa: ...?**

**Me: Don't ask.**

**Trowa: I won't. Don't worry.**

**Quatre: Can we get on with it?**

**Trowa: Impatient?**

**Quatre: Tired.**

**EGP: Sylphy wants you peeps to review!**

**Me: NOO! I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THAT!**

**Heero: Note: All the Americans had words in capital letters.**


End file.
